Because you're everything I'm not
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Lorsque deux catcheurs que tout oppose entre en collision, ça donne quoi ? La meilleure rivalité de la WWE. La feud opposant CM Punk à Jeff Hardy vue à travers leurs yeux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Bon c'est la première (et sûrement dernière) fois que j'écris sur l'univers du catch et de la WWE, alors j'espère que cette histoire plaira au moins à quelques personnes. Et même si c'est sur une pulsion que je l'ai écrite, j'ai quand pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire.

Concernant la fic en elle-même, les deux principaux personnages sont CM Punk et Jeff Hardy. L'intrigue est quant à elle axée sur leur rivalité, qui à l'époque m'avait complètement surexcitée. Je voulais toujours plus de Jeff Hardy et CM Punk. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi j'ai arrêté de regarder le catch peu de temps après... 'Fin bref. Autre remarque : ma fic suivra entièrement la chronologie de la rivalité tel qu'aperçut dans les rings. Cependant celle-ci sera vu successivement des points de vue de Jeff Hardy et CM Punk. Et j'ai aussi inclue des scénettes de mon invention.

Enfin, je tiens à souligner que le Jeff Hardy, CM Punk ou même la WWE ne sont pas ma propriété. Parce qui si c'était le cas...ben je ne serais pas là en ce moment ^^.

* * *

**Prologue : Deux hommes et une rivalité.  
**

Extreme Rules 2009 : 7 juin 2009

CM Punk observait la fin du match, avec un calme déconcertant. Le résultat n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Et surtout il savait.

Il savait qu'au moment où il entrerait sur ce ring, il allait prendre le risque de se faire haïr à jamais.

Encaisser la mallette sur un gigolo faisant partie d'une famillia-mafia était une chose. L'encaisser sur le chouchou de la WWE en était une autre.

CM Punk en était parfaitement conscient.

Mais le Straight Edge n'avait qu'une seule parole.

Et il lui serait fidèle jusqu'au bout.

L'univers de la WWE avait été prévenu : son nouveau champion du monde poids lourd s'appellerait CM Punk.

"Désolé pour toi Jeff, mais cette ceinture est mienne. Je n'ai pas attendu un an pour la voir entourer autour de tes hanches."

Sur ces mots, CM Punk plaqua sa mallette noire sur le torse d'un arbitre qui passait par là. L'homme écarquilla les yeux avant de lui redemander confirmation. Le natif de Chicago hocha la tête avant de se précipiter sur le ring, l'arbitre à ses talons.

§…§

Jeff Hardy tomba des nues (au sens propre comme au sens figuré) lorsqu'il entendit la musique de CM Punk résonner aux alentours du ring.

"Dites-moi que je rêve", murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, trop fatigué pour hurler. "Dites moi que je vais me réveiller."

Adossé, ou plutôt avachi, contre les cordes, le Rainbow Haired Warrior scruta avec horreur la matérialisation de la mallette noire et d'un jeunot aussi excité qu'une puce.

"… le titre..."

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Jeff n'entendait que des bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui. Il voyait CM punk agité, l'arbitre se précipiter et la mallette noire...

_Mallette noire..._

Il fit un mouvement vers l'avant mais trébucha. Après trente minutes de combat acharné contre Edge, il arrivait à peine à tenir debout. Il sentit l'arbitre se pencher vers lui. L'homme lui demandait s'il allait bien. Le cadet des Hardy lui aurait volontiers hurlé que non mais…

"Prenez-lui le titre !" Entendit-il distinctement cette fois-ci.

Il releva la tête, croisa le regard déterminé et impatient du brun.

"Jeff, je vais devoir te prendre ton titre", souffla 'gentiment' l'arbitre avant de lui arracher sa ceinture.

Jeff sentit le monde autour de lui tournoyer. Il entendait des encouragements, des hués, une voix grisante d'impatience.

"Allez Jeff, viens par là, allez … juste un petit effort…"

Jeff essaya de reprendre son souffle mais le son de la cloche le lui coupa au même moment. Le claquement sec d'une guillotine.

Il se sentit porté. Des épaules. Puis la chute brutale et un coup de genou dans la face. Le sol du ring l'accueillit froidement et un corps nu se pressa contre le sien. Il crut entendre un décompte; ses fans hurlaient.

_Ses fans_.

Jeff se dégagea in extremis du sol et entendit des acclamations de joie qui le galvanisèrent. Ses fans étaient là. Pour lui. A l'encourager, encore et encore. Ils croyaient en lui. Alors il ne devait pas les décevoir.

Alors lorsque CM Punk revint à la charge, Jeff tenta la ruse. Il utilisa le mouvement initié par Punk pour le retourner contre lui et lui river les épaules au sol. 1… 2… dégagement réflexe de la Straight Edge Superstar. Jeff aura essayé. Il essaya de saisir les cordes pour retrouver son équilibre. Il savait que CM Punk devait maintenant roder autour de lui, paré à lancer un nouvel assaut.

Jeff se retourna et se prit effectivement un violent High Kick dans la face suivit d'un GTS. Il s'écroula, épuisé. Le décompte s'effectua sans plus de cérémonie. La musique de CM Punk retentit. Et son adversaire se mit à danser sur le ring, la ceinture dans ses bras.

M'Dieu qu'il n'écouterait plus jamais un titre des Killswitch Engage dorénavant ! (1)

* * *

(1) Le nom du groupe ayant fait la musique de CM Punk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: Deux hommes et un titre.  
**

Smackdown 12-06 2009

Comme il s'y attendait, il fut accueilli par des hués. Des hués mêlés à quelques acclamations. Apparemment, certains de ses fans avaient décidé de continuer à le supporter.

Mais supporters ou pas, CM Punk s'en fichait pas mal. Tans que la précieuse ceinture restait autour de ses hanches, tout ne pouvait que bien aller, dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cependant il voulait tirer certains points aux clairs avec l'univers de la WWE.

"Certaines personnes prétendent que j'ai volé le titre de champion du monde poids lourds à Jeff Hardy", énonça-t-il dans le micro. "Je ne vois pas les choses de cette façon."

Oui, il ne voyait pas du tout les choses de cette façon. L'an dernier, il avait encaissé la mallette sur Edge et personne ne l'en avait blâmé. Personne ne l'avait accusé d'avoir volé Edge. Ça avait été plutôt l'inverse d'ailleurs : on l'avait acclamé pour son geste. Sûrement parce que la superstar classée X était la plus détestée du public...

_Alors que Jeff Hardy..._

Jeff Hardy était l'un des catcheurs les plus appréciés de son époque. Et le mot était faible ...

Mais faire des différences entre ses adversaires, ce n'était pas le genre du brun. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de "gentils" ou de "méchants" catcheurs: seulement de potentiels adversaires. Détestés ou adorés, chacun recevrait donc le même traitement de sa part. C'était sa philosophie de vie. Alors...

"Même si ma décision ne peut pas vraiment être qualifiée de populaire," sourit CM Punk au micro," je suis fier de l'avoir prise. Et je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fait."

Il ponctua ses propos en tapotant la ceinture qui ornait ses hanches.

"Je veux être un modèle de champion !" Poursuivit-il avec conviction. "Je veux défendre cette ceinture et être fier de me présenter à vous comme votre nouveau champion du monde poids lourds ! Je veux représenter l'univers entier de la WWE et la branche de Smackdown avec…"

Les lumières s'éteignirent, des rayons améthyste traversèrent la salle et la musique de Jeff Hardy imprégna naturellement la salle. Il entra sur scène, sous les applaudissements chaleureux du public, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc. Et même si son état ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir se déhancher, Jeff effectua quelque mouvement gracieux pour appâter la foule, qui mordit en plein dedans, sous le regard tiède de CM Punk.

Le brun avait du mal à comprendre cet engouement du public pour Jeff Hardy. Et si jusque-là, la question ne l'avait jamais véritablement effleuré, Jeff ayant toujours évolué dans une sphère différente de la sienne, aujourd'hui l'interrogation le saisissait tout particulièrement.

_Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi une telle popularité vis-à-vis d'un catcheur aussi _bancal ?_

Les hurlements du public le firent redescendre de ses réflexions et le brun afficha une mine résolue.

"Okay, Okay,"

Quelques fussent les raisons pour lesquelles le public adorait Jeff Hardy, CM Punk se devaient respecter leurs sentiments. Si le peuple voulait Jeff Hardy, alors le brun devait se plier à leur volonté.

Il attendit donc patiemment que héros du public monte sur le ring. Le blond multicoloré évita dans un premier temps tout contact direct avec lui, savourant sa symbiose avec le public. CM Punk en profita pour rajuster la ceinture sur son épaule. Jeff Hardy lui tourna autour pendant un certain temps, tout en observant la ceinture. Puis il se tourna vers le public, l'incitant presque à acclamer le nouveau champion : il ne réagit pas.

"Écoute," tenta Punk, hors micro."Ça n'avait rien de personnel."

Le blond ne répondit pas et lança ses bras en direction de la foule. Le public hurla de joie en gueulant des 'Hardy, Hardy', et CM Punk, bien que le cachant extrêmement bien, s'en agaça intérieurement. C'était..._vexant._

"Écoute," commença le jeune Hardy. "Je ne suis pas venu pour me plaindre de ce que tu as fait. Ce n'est pas mon style."

Au loin, on entendit une flopée de jeunes pré-pubères hurler au mot style.

"Tu penses avoir **mérité** cette victoire ? Tu penses avoir gagné le titre ? Moi je ne crois pas !"

Et avant que Punk ne puisse lui répondre, Jeff se tourna vers le public.

"Et vous ? Vous pensez qu'il a mérité cette ceinture ?é

Un vent de désapprobation souffla dans les tribunes. CM Punk se mordit les lèvres et se caressa le bas du visage.

"Écoute, tu voulais miser la mallette sur une valeur sûre," énuméra Jeff en s'approchant de lui. "Tu avais le droit de l'encaisser où tu voulais, quand tu le voulais. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : **tu l'as encaissée sur le mauvais gars** !"

Les yeux dans les yeux, Jeff cherchait à l'intimider. Leur proximité était telle que CM Punk pouvait sentir le souffle du plus âgé sur son visage. Il prit ses distances du Charismatic Enigma, ferma les yeux avant de porter ses lèvres à son micro. Il devait garder son sang froid.

"Ok, oui, je m'attendais à ne pas être accueilli chaleureusement. Je comprends ta colère et ta déception, concéda CM Punk. Mais il faut que tu comprennes aussi mon point de vue et tout ce que j'ai enduré pour en arriver là !"

A cet instant, le public se mit à s'écrier à nouveau des « Hardy, Hardy », confortant Jeff dans ses idées déjà bien arrêtées. Et CM Punk comprit que convaincre Jeff ne sera pas chose aisée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entrer en rivalité avec Jeff Hardy. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était devenir un modèle de réussite pour les jeunes et l'univers de la WWE : un champion qui ne boit pas, ne fume pas et ne se drogue pas. Il voulait prouver qu'on pouvait être charismatique sans avoir à vivre une vie de débauche pour cela.

Alors le Chicagoan décida de sévir.

"Jeff, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mis dans un match à échelle à Extreme Rules. La personne qui l'a décidée..." – CM Punk le désigna du doigt – "c'est toi !"

Jeff éclata d'un rire franc mais amer. Le brun poursuivit.

**"Tu** as choisi un match à échelle pour toi et Edge. Et ce jour-là, j'ai eu une révélation. Je me suis dit : cette nuit sera **ma** nuit ! Je me fichais de savoir qui serait le vainqueur de ce match. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'allais encaisser la mallette **cette** nuit-là ! Et ce qui c'est passé ? Tu as gagné."

"Tu sais quoi ?" répliqua violemment Jeff. "Je me fiche de tes raisons ! Parce que tu sais ce que je vois là ? Ton égoïsme."

CM Punk secoua la tête. Comment engager une conversation civilisée avec un homme qui vous insulte continuellement faute d'arguments valables ?

"As-tu pensé un seul instant à tes fans ?" Poursuivit Jeff sur le même ton.

CM Punk carra la mâchoire. Une nouvelle huée de "Hardy, Hardy" résonna dans la gigantesque salle.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas emprunter le même chemin que toi. Alors mon match de revanche, je le veux **ce** **soir** !"

Olive face à l'émeraude, les deux hommes se faisaient face. Le premier décontracté, le second tendu. C'est à ce moment que la musique d'Edge retentit. Les deux hommes se tournèrent en chœur vers l'entrée du ring.

"Attendez, attendez !" Hurla la superstar classé X. "Jeff, tu veux **ton** match revanche ce soir ? Je ne crois pas non. S'il y a bien une personne qui va avoir droit à son match revanche ce soir, c'est **moi** !"

La main sur la ceinture, CM Punk haussa un sourcil. Étonnant. Alors comme ça Edge voulait un match de revanche ? Si le Straight Edge était un brin surpris face à cette réclamation, ce n'était rien face à l'ahurissement de Jeff Hardy. Ce dernier se pinça furieusement la glabelle avant de reprendre ses esprits et répliquer.

"Quoi ! T'es fou ? Je t'ai **battu** à Extreme Rules ! Dans un** match à échelle** !"

Une nouvelle acclamation du public se fit sentir dans les tribunes. CM Punk sourit. Edge et lui étaient des vieux ennemis. Alors voir le canadien se faire huer par le public le faisait se sentir…bien.

"C'est entre Punk et moi que ça se passe !" Clarifia Jeff.

"Finalement on est d'accord sur un point Jeff," commenta CM Punk avant de se tourner vers Edge. "Il a raison. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai battu à Extreme Rules pour obtenir le titre, c'est lui !"

CM Punk pointa du menton le Jeff sous le regard exaspéré d'Edge.

"Non, non, non, Non ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Jeff a eu de la chance à Extreme Rules, c'est tout ! Je ne vais pas **vous** laisser me voler **ma** ceinture !"

CM Punk soupira, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. De ses yeux verts sombres, le brun détailla Edge alors que ce dernier se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et le fixait de son air de psychopathe.

"Tu sais quoi, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je t'observe, C-M Punk," articula Edge. "Et j'ai essayé de voir qui tu cherchais à imiter, à copier. Et puis un jour ça m'a sauté aux yeux: tu cherches à être **moi** !"

CM Punk papillonna des yeux avant de se répéter lentement les paroles d'Edge pour les assimiler. Quoi ? Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie ?

"Tu as encaissé la mallette deux fois, juste comme **moi**. Tu as même nommé ton style de vie d'après **mon nom** : Straight **EDGE**. Hello ! C'est **mon** nom !"

_Oh mon…_ Le blond était sérieux – on ne peut plus sérieux ! _Lui vouloir copier Edge ? Et épouser Vickie Guerrero pendant qu'on y était !_

CM Punk secoua la tête, partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et de sérieusement s'inquiéter de la santé mentale d'Edge.

"Mais laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a et n'y aura qu'un seul moi !" Explosa très sérieusement Edge.

CM Punk porta son micro à ses lèvres pour répliquer mais se rétracta. A quoi bon engager une conversation avec un homme qui venait visiblement de perdre la tête ? D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de trancher la question. Theodore Long venait de se pointer à l'extérieur du ring et annonçait un match entre Edge et Jeff Hardy en fin de soirée pour déterminer le challenger numéro un.

Et là tout s'enchaina.

Jeff Hardy, qui jusque là n'avait pas cillé, se jeta sur Edge pour le jeter en dehors du ring. CM Punk n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir et se prit un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. La Swanton Bomb suivit rapidement.

Les mains sur le ventre, le visage crispée de douleur, CM Punk entendit la musique du Rainbow Haired Warrior et ferma les yeux.

"Merde."

§…§

Lorsque Jeff Hardy entra à nouveau sur scène, il sentit ses muscles le tirer violemment. Hier à Extreme Rules il s'était tellement donné dans son match contre Edge. Son corps ne s'en était pas du tout remis. Il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler ses souffrances et de sourire à ses fans. Il laissa glisser sa main sur les colonnes de fans, accéda au ring et se laissa souffler par les clameurs. Même courbaturé et cassé de partout, dieu qu'il aimait être sur un ring !

Le titre d'Alter-Bridge (1) retentit dans la pièce et Jeff Hardy quitta les cordes pour attendre l'arrivée de son opposant. Et visiblement l'actuel mari de Vickie Guerrero était aussi dans un sale état. Cela rassura Jeff. Le match d'aujourd'hui, bien qu'injustifié, aura au moins le mérite d'être équilibré.

Jeff sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsque la musique d'Edge fut interrompue par l'arrivée de CM Punk. Les deux hommes étaient l'un comme l'autre surpris par l'entrée de la Straight Edge Superstar.

L'homme au slip étoilé rejoignit sereinement la table des commentateurs, sous le regard ennuyé, furieux et contrarié de Jeff Hardy. Lorsque CM Punk finit de prendre place, la cloche retentit et le match débuta.

§…§

"Je n'ai rien contre Jeff Hardy," expliquait CM Punk à Jim Ross sur la table des commentateurs tandis qu'Edge et Jeff évoluaient sur le ring. "Je déteste Edge, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais à Extreme Rules, j'avais décidé d'encaisser la mallette quelque soit le résultat du match."

Sur le ring, Jeff Hardy venait de faire plier Edge. CM Punk observa le match, tout en rajustant sa ceinture sur son épaule.

"Et comment réagissez-vous à la réaction virulente du public," poursuivit Jim Ross entre deux exclamations.

"Eh bien…Eh bien je ne suis pas vraiment surpris," hésita CM Punk, en cherchant ses mots. "Mais je suis sûr que les fans arriveront à passer au-dessus de tout ça. J'aime tous les fans de cette salle. Cependant je ne suis pas le genre de personne en quête de popularité. Je fais uniquement ce qui est bon pour moi. Vous savez, devenir Straight Edge n'avait pas été un choix populaire non plus. Oui. Je ne suis pas le catcheur le plus populaire de ce show, et je le sais. Mais j'en suis le champion."

CM Punk, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le ring, observa avec magnanimité Jeff Hardy passer à tabac la superstar classée X. Le cadet des Hardy dominait clairement la confrontation.

Le match se poursuivit longuement dans ce sens jusqu'à ce qu'Edge reprenne la main et effectue une prise de soumission sur le coloré. Torturé, le Rainbow Haired Warrior ne céda pas pour autant et se dégagea de la prise de son adversaire. Le match dura une bonne quinzaine de minute jusqu'à ce que Edge se retrouve, gisant sur le ring. A cet instant, n'importe quel catcheur sensé en aurait profité pour effectuer le tomber et gagner le match.

_Mais Jeff Hardy n'était visiblement pas un catcheur sensé_, constata tristement CM Punk.

Poussé par on ne sait quelle pulsion autodestructrice, Jeff Hardy, plus mort que vivant, choisit de monter sur les cordes dans l'espoir d'effectuer sa Swanton Bomb. **Le sens du spectacle**.

Et évidemment, le temps pour lui d'atteindre la troisième corde, Edge s'était redressé et avait quitté le ring.

Jeff Hardy venait encore de laisser passer sa chance. _Comme d'habitude_, sentencia intérieurement la Straight Edge superstar.

Jeff Hardy était talentueux. C'était indéniable. Et CM Punk était réellement admiratif de ses prouesses aux combats et de son endurance. Mais Jeff Hardy prenait trop de risques, toujours plus de risques. **Plus que de raison**. Il était dans la démesure, dans le sens de l'extrême ! Et cela lui portait clairement préjudice. _Si seulement il apprenait à se canaliser_, médita CM Punk, _à être plus discipliné vis-à-vis de lui-même. Jeff pourrait être tellement plus_…

CM Punk n'eut pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Edge venait de lui balancer le corps atone du Rainbow Haired Warrior dans la tronche. CM Punk se redressa en repoussant le corps de Jeff Hardy, le visage en feu. Toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée contre Edge ces derniers mois rejaillit en lui comme une montée de lave. Il se précipita sur le ring et passa à tabac Edge.

La cloche sonnait du match mais il s'en branlait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Edge.

Edge l'enfoiré qui lui avait fait perdre son titre à la ECW au profit de Chavo. Edge l'enfoiré qui l'avait attaqué en douce dans le dos de l'arbitre. Edge et sa pét***se de femme qui lui avait rit nez alors qu'il demandait réparation; Edge, Edge, Edge…

Soudain CM Punk se sentit tirer par l'arrière et reçut une pluie de coups au visage. Entre deux attaques, il aperçut son agresseur : Jeff Hardy. CM Punk protégea son visage des attaques de son assaillant tout en essayant de se dégager. Ironie du sort : il ne dût son salut qu'à la superstar classée X, qui attrapa le plus jeune des Hardy pour continuer son match.

Le blond n'avait sûrement pas entendu la cloche de la fin du match. Jeff porta un Twist of Fate sur Edge qui roula sur le bas côté. Il se dirigea ensuite vers lui, chancelant, comme pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais CM Punk anticipa l'attaque et l'attrapa avec maestria avant de lui coller un Go to Sleep dans la face.

"Ça c'était pour la Swanton Bomb de tout à l'heure," murmura le natif de Chicago avant de se diriger vers les coulisses.

* * *

(1) Thème de Edge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Deux hommes et un public.**

Smackdown 19 juin 2009 :

Le nombre de ses fans avaient diminués. C'est ce que CM Punk constata amèrement en apparaissant devant le public. Les quelques applaudissements auxquels il avait eu droit la semaine dernière à Smackdown s'étaient complètement évanouis depuis le match triple menace de Raw.

Tandis qu'il mâchouillait l'anneau qui ornait sa lèvre inférieur, CM Punk n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il avait fait de travers, ce qu'il avait fait pour être à ce point disgracié aux yeux de l'univers de la WWE.

A RAW il avait gagné son match selon les règles, sans aucune entourloupe. Alors pourquoi une telle impopularité ? Ça l'agaçait. Non pas qu'il se souciait de sa popularité ou autre, mais parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction du public.

Merde, il avait gagné son match et conserver son titre de manière tout à fait légale ! Pourquoi les gens refusaient-ils de le voir ?

"CM Punk," commença Josh Matthews alors que le brun rejoignait le commentateur et Jeff sur le ring, "beaucoup de personne ici pensent que vous avez profité de l'état de vulnérabilité de Jeff Hardy à Extreme Rules pour lui voler son titre. Et que vous avez fait de même à RAW cette semaine."

Alors c'est ça ? Les gens pensaient qu'il avait 'volé' la ceinture de Jeff Hardy ? CM Punk rit jaune, avant de porter son micro à sa bouche, tout en bloquant ses olives sur Jeff.

"La seule chose que j'ai faite à Extreme Rules, c'est saisir une opportunité pour encaisser ma mallette. Chose que j'ai faite avec brio et selon les règles du Money in the Bank : n'importe où, n'importe quand ! Je le sais, Jeff le sait et tout l'univers de la WWE le sait. Et rien dans le contrat ne stipulait : "N'encaisser la mallette en aucune circonstance sur Jeff Hardy" !"

CM Punk quitta des yeux le dernier de Hardy pour se tourner vers Josh Matthews.

"Alors quand on me dit que j'ai 'volé' le titre de Jeff, je me sens insulté. Je n'ai jamais rien volé de toute ma vie ! A RAW lundi dernier, j'ai juste fait mon boulot, les médecins qui m'ont examiné ont également fait leur boulot, et" – Se tournant vers Jeff Hardy– "tu as fait ton boulot. C'est tout !"

Allait-il enfin ouvrir les yeux ? Jeff allait-il enfin se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien de personnel contre lui ? CM Punk l'espérait. Il poursuivit toujours sur le même ton, dans l'espoir de convaincre Jeff de sa bonne foi.

"Écoutez moi, messieurs dames ! Quand je suis sur le ring, à fortiori lorsqu'il est question de ceinture, je n'ai pas à devenir le meilleur ami d'un gars ! Je suis avant tout un challenger, un compétiteur !"

Jeff Hardy l'écouta, pensif, le micro sur son menton. Il sembla se décider à parler.

"Tu as raison, Punk ! Toi et moi, sur un ring, nous ne sommes pas amis. Et honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être plus à l'opposé de ça. Tu vis ta vie comme tu le sens. Je vis la mienne comme je le veux."

_Tu veux mon neveu_ ! pensa CM Punk. _Tu es un drogué vivant une vie complètement déréglée et dégueulasse. Moi une personne rationnelle sachant se poser des limites et en imposer aux autres. _

"Absolument !" Acquiesça CM Punk. "On y est ! Simple, concis ! Je vis ma vie comme je le souhaite et toi tu vis la tienne comme… tu la vis."

"Bien, parce qu'à _The Bash_ nos différents styles vont se confronter. Et je te reprendrais ce que j'ai gagné à _Extreme Rules_ : le titre de champion du monde poids lourd !"

La foule s'écria devant les paroles (louanges ?) de Jeff Hardy. Josh Matthew prit le temps de représenter à nouveau chacun des protagonistes. Lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Hardy, la foule s'éleva en une nuée d'acclamation. Son nom à lui fut accompagné de huée de mécontentement.

CM Punk en aurait vomi sur place. Comment autant de personne pouvaient à ce point être aveugle ? Ces enfants qui ne juraient plus que par le nom d'un drogué, ces parents inconscients qui encourageaient leurs mioches... Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans l'univers de la WWE.

Jeff était un **toxico**. Comment pouvaient-ils l'acclamer en héros ?

§…§

22 juin (RAW) : 6 tag team

Assis dans les vestiaires, Jeff Hardy faisait le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là. CM Punk lui avait ravi son titre à Extreme Rules. Puis à RAW la semaine dernière, durant le match Triple menace 'Edge VS CM Punk VS Jeff Hardy', CM Punk avait profité de **sa** Swanton Bomb pour effectuer le tomber sur Edge et conserver son titre. Et aujourd'hui…

Jeff se retint de frissonner.

CM Punk était un poison, une sangsue qui le vidait de toute son énergie vitale. Toujours à roder près de lui, à épier ses moindres faits et gestes, à le juger… tout en clamant au monde entier qu'il n'avait rien contre lui.

Jeff n'était pas dupe. Il savait. Il sentait que la Straight Edge superstar n'était pas sincère. Il pouvait lire le mépris au fond de ses prunelles olive. Un mépris violent qu'il contenait avec un calme déconcertant.

CM Punk le haïssait, mais de manière parfaitement hypocrite. CM Punk avait une rancœur extrême contre lui, quelque chose de personnel. Jeff le sentait.

Le brun montrait au public un visage conciliant, sympathique. Mais Jeff savait.

Jeff savait qu'à chaque fois que le natif de Chicago ouvrait la bouche pour énoncer une parole pleine de bon sens, ses yeux olive, eux, le maudissaient.

S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Jeff s'avouerait que cette violence gratuite le déstabilisait. Il n'était pas habitué à être détesté, et encore moins aussi gratuitement. Il était plutôt ce genre de personne que tout le monde appréciait, pas prise de tête. Même Edge, avec qui Jeff avait eu un lourd passé, lui avait récemment avoué avoir de l'estime pour lui. Son côté pas rancunier et électron libre apparemment.

Alors quand CM Punk le regardait avec un tel regain de violence, Jeff en était désarmé, abasourdi. Jamais personne ne l'avait détesté à ce point, sans aucune raison. CM Punk était le premier.

Jeff soupira de lassitude avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par le fonctionnement bruyant de la ventilation des vestiaires.

Il n'avait pas peur de CM Punk. Ses talents de lutteur lui avaient permis de ne plus avoir peur de qui que ce soit. Mais le mépris arbitraire qui émanait du Chicagoan le choquait tellement qu'il en perdait parfois tout sens de la répartie.

CM Punk devait être de ce genre de mec posé, réfléchi, un brin pervers, qui savait mettre des mots clairs sur ses pensées. Il était un excellent orateur. Ses enchainements d'idées étaient méthodiques, ordonnés.

Comment ne pas être convaincu par de tels discours…?

Parfois lorsque Jeff ne regardait pas CM Punk dans les yeux, il se laissait presque convaincre par le verbe de son rival, par ses gestes appelant à l'apaisement. Mais il lui suffisait alors de croiser le regard flamboyant, rempli de condescendance du brun pour être à nouveau pris de cette envie de le frapper.

Le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse : que son sourire assuré perde de son éclat, que la lueur d'orgueil de ses yeux s'éteigne, que toute sa personne disparaissent comme l'écume…

CM Punk l'agressait par des insultes lancées à demi-mots. Dans ces moments-là, Jeff n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le frapper. Parce que contrairement au brun, Jeff n'était doué pour manipuler les mots, dénaturer les faits.

Mais il faut croire que la Straight-Edge Superstar avait décidé de ne plus se contenter des mots pour le mettre hors de lui. CM Punk avait d'autres cordes à son arc. Il l'avait prouvé aujourd'hui.

Jeff Hardy observa avec dégout son avant bras à l'emplacement où CM Punk l'avait touché plutôt dans la soirée. Cet enfoiré avait osé lui lever le bras pour que le public acclame sa victoire. Et lui, encore un peu sonné par son match en équipe avec Rey et Kahli, ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était son rival qui lui tenait le bras. La poigne ferme et relativement douce lui avait fait penser à celle d'un arbitre.

Évidemment au moment où il comprit que ce n'était pas une chemise rayée qui lui tenait le bras mais son opposant à _The Bash_, il s'était dégagé à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Rey à l'extérieur du ring. Et CM Punk l'avait observé minutieusement, avec ce même sourire confiant et ce regard appréciateur. **Comme un prédateur analysant sa proie**.

Même maintenant il ne comprenait pas le geste de la Straight Edge superstar. Est-ce que c'était pour s'attirer les faveurs du public ? Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un 'bad guy' ? Utiliser sa popularité pour augmenter la sienne ? C'était tellement…tordu ! Jeff grimaça à cette idée.

Mais heureusement que le public n'était pas dupe. Heureusement que ses fans ne doutaient pas de lui et continuaient à l'encourager. Par ses faits et gestes, Jeff pouvait apparaitre comme un mauvais gars, un rageur. Mais son public était avec lui, à le soutenir…

Cette pensée arracha un sourire au Rainbow Haired Warrior.

CM Punk voulait le vider de son énergie ? Lui taper sur les nerfs ? Qu'il essaye toujours ! Tant que le public était avec lui, Jeff Hardy pourrait sauter du haut d'une falaise sans crainte.

§…§

Smackdown 26 juin 2009 :

Alors que Jeff Hardy était entrain de lui hurler dessus sur le ring, CM Punk, rangé dans un coin du ring, ne put s'empêcher de se dire la chose suivante :

Quelle journée de merde !

D'abord il avait perdu face à John Morrison. _John Morrison_ sérieux ! Et cette défaite lui avait laissé un gout tellement amer dans la bouche qu'il en avait planté un GTS dans la tronche du Guru of Greatness à la fin du combat.

Il était le champion du monde poids lourds, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre comme ça. Pas dans un match aussi _ordinaire_… Et ce public de merde qui s'était réjoui de sa défaite. Merde !

En tant normal il n'aurait pas réagit de la sorte. Il aurait même félicité son adversaire de sa performance. Mais le public qui lui hurlait des _tu crains_ lui avait complètement fait perdre la raison. Il avait été forcé d'évacuer sa frustration. D'où le GTS…

Au moment même où il finissait d'exécuter sa prise dans des conditions peu honorables, CM Punk eut un élan vers son adversaire. Il voulait s'excuser. Mais il se retint eu dernier moment en entendant les huées du public. La frustration de ne plus rien comprendre cette fois-ci. Cette foule qui acclamait Jeff Hardy quand celui-ci ne ratait pas une occasion pour le frapper en retors, mais qui le huait lui quand il en faisait de même avec un autre.

CM Punk perdait de plus en plus foi en ses fans et en l'univers de la WWE. Lui qui voulait juste être un bon champion, un modèle réussite alliant vie saine et code d'honneur. Pour eux.

Et son humeur ne s'améliora pas avec la suite de la journée. Arbitre du match opposant Edge et Chris Jericho à Jeff Hardy et Rey Mysterio, il n'avait pas été salué par ce dernier. Et CM Punk le digérait assez mal. Il s'était toujours plutôt bien entendu avec le Luchadore et ce dernier avait été jusque là l'un des seuls à ne pas le regarder comme un tricheur.

Eh bien c'était chose faite. Même Rey Mysterio avait cessé de lui faire confiance. Tout ça grâce au bon et génialissime Jeff Hardy ! Lui, le drogué dans l'âme et larve en état de décomposition avait réussie à retourner tout le vestiaire contre lui.

C'était insensé ! Incompréhensible. Pourquoi les gens refusaient de voir le junkie et le débauché qui se présentait à eux sous ses airs de bel apollon ? Et pourquoi Jeff Hardy avait-il accumulé une telle rancœur contre lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il érigé en ennemi d'abord ?

Merde, il avait juste encaissé sa mallette dans les règles non ? _Et pourquoi il me gueule dessus maintenant_ ? Pensa CM Punk en voyant justement Jeff lui hurler dessus. _Je viens de me prendre un _spear_ d'Edge, connard!_ _Évidemment que je ne vais pas se relever à la Flash Gordon pour te faire ton décompte !_

Jeff Hardy le détestait, véritablement. Et CM Punk trouvait une telle réaction complètement démesurée. Il avait catché dans les règles, gagné par deux fois, point ! Et Jeff persistait à vouloir le haïr, à rendre les choses personnelles. _Encore dans l'extrême, hein Jeff_ ?

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas juste accepter d'avoir perdu son titre ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas accepter sa défaite ?! CM Punk avait fait beaucoup d'effort pour se montrer compréhensif et patient à l'égard du voltigeur. Mais sa patience, bien que légendaire, avait elle aussi ses limites. Et Jeff Hardy était entrain de danser dessus.

Et ce public qui encourageait le comportement absurde et puéril de Jeff… La foule l'agaçait de plus en plus et mettait à rude épreuve sa compassion et sa bonne volonté.

Derrière Hardy et sous les yeux de CM Punk, Edge venait de se relever et profita de l'inattention du coloré pour le saisir par derrière et lui river les épaules au sol. CM Punk procéda à un décompte assez lent. 1…2…3. Chris Jericho et Edge venait de gagner.

Un grand souffle de désapprobation souffla dans les gratins et, à cet instant précis, CM Punk sentit quelque chose se libérer au plus profond de lui-même.

**Du plaisir**.

Un plaisir fou et presque insensé à voir le super héros de ce public gésir sur le ventre, le visage crispé de douleur. La déception du public résonnait comme une douce musique dans ses oreilles.

CM Punk n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il se tourna vers le centre du ring d'un geste anodin et repéra le regard haineux de Jeff Hardy posé sur lui. Le brun l'observa silencieusement quelque minute avant de sortir de la cage. Il attrapa un micro et décida de titiller son ennemi autoproclamé.

"Univers de la WWE, j'aimerais que vous leviez vos mains en l'air et que vous applaudissiez fort Jeff Hardy, qui s'est démené pour vous offrir un spectacle époustouflant ! Applaudissez Jeff Hardy, le challenger numéro 1 à la course au titre du champion du monde poids lourds !"

Une forte acclamation se fit entendre et CM Punk sourit. Jeff, encore sur le ring, était complètement perdu. Il le regardait lui, fixement dans les yeux. Comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Mais CM Punk secoua mentalement la tête. Il n'y avait rien à rechercher. Il voulait juste montrer à Jeff qu'il n'avait rien contre lui.

_Absolument rien du tout_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Deux hommes et une controverse.**

3 juillet smackdown.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les coulisses du show, Jeff Hardy aperçut, collé sur un mur, une affiche représentant CM Punk : regard pétillant, posture franche, sourire honnête... _Honnête, tu parles !_ pensa le cadet des Hardy en son for intérieur.

Un homme honnête n'aurait jamais usé de coup aussi bas pour conserver sa ceinture, un homme honnête n'aurait jamais détourné les règles comme CM Punk l'avait fait à the Bash. Un homme honnête n'aurait jamais...

Jeff serra les dents et arracha l'image avant de la rouler en boule et d'en viser la poubelle la plus proche.

"Et… Touchdown ! S'exclama Jeff Hardy, avant de reprendre son chemin en sifflotant."

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait été observé tout le long durant par une paire d'yeux flamboyant, mi furieux-mi amusé.

§…§

Lorsque CM Punk arriva sur le devant de la scène, c'était pour être accueilli par les huées du public. Son visage s'étira en un fin sourire. Il se plaça sur le centre du ring et commença son discours.

"Tout le monde parle de la **grande** controverse de _The Bash_. Pour être honnête j'en ai marre de tout ça. Les gens prétendent que j'ai frappé volontairement l'arbitre pour m'en sortir avec une disqualification et conserver mon titre. Alors je vous propose de regarder étape par étape ce qu'il s'est passé à _The Bash_ !"

Sur l'écran géant fut diffusé un extrait de ce qu'il s'était passé à _The Bash_. On y voyait notamment Jeff Hardy effectuer le tomber, CM Punk le pied sous les cordes et l'arbitre déclarant la fin du match au profit de Jeff. Mais heureusement pour lui et malheureusement pour Jeff, l'arbitre se rétracta en voyant le pied de CM Punk sous les cordes et ordonna la reprise du match.

"Il est évident que mon pied était sous les cordes ! L'arbitre est humain ! Il a compté jusqu'à trois et s'est aperçu de son erreur ! Ironique non ? C'est moi qui ai failli me faire voler hier ! Si l'arbitre n'avait pas vu mon pied sous les cordes, eh bien je ne serais plus champion ! Mais ça ne fait qu'empirer par la suite. Quelque instant plus tard, j'ai subis une grave blessure à l'œil."

CM Punk désigna du micro l'écran sur lequel on vit Jeff Hardy marteler le visage de CM Punk de coup de coude. Ce dernier lâcha prise et se réfugia dans les cordes, les mains couvrant son visage. Pendant ce temps, l'arbitre s'efforçait d'empêcher Jeff Hardy d'attaquer CM Punk. Jusqu'à ce que CM Punk, les yeux couverts par ses longs cheveux bruns, porte un High Kick à l'arbitre. Jeff gagna par disqualification. La ceinture était toujours entre les mains de CM Punk.

"Mon œil était blessé, et j'ai frappé l'arbitre en croyant frapper Jeff. Mais laissez-moi-vous dire une chose sur moi-même. Je suis fier d'être un compétiteur, je suis fier d'être un homme d'honneur. Je ne suis pas du genre à choisir la facilité pour m'en sortir, que ce soit sur le ring ou dans la vie. Jeff a le droit d'être frustré. On avait un super match. Il pensait qu'il allait devenir champion. Mais rien, je dis bien rien, ne justifie son comportement, ce qu'il a fait ensuite !"

CM Punk observa l'écran géant sur lequel défilait la fin du match. On y voyait notamment des images de Jeff Hardy courir derrière CM Punk, le ramener sur le ring pour le passer à tabac.

"Jeff Hardy tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, de la personne que je suis. Parce que si tu le savais, tu saurais que je suis un homme de principes, que j'ai des valeurs. Je n'ai jamais et jamais je ne choisirais la solution de la facilité. Ce que j'ai fait était un accident. Ce que tu as fait par contre, c'était délibéré !"

CM Punk n'avait rien contre le plus jeune des Hardy. Il n'avait pas organisé de complot visant à l'écarter et ne ressentait pas vraiment d'animosité contre lui. Même maintenant, CM Punk ne le détestait pas totalement. Il voulait penser que les choses pourraient s'arranger, après une bonne conversation civilisée.

"Et maintenant, Jeff dit à qui veut l'entendre, qu'il veut une revanche. Ce qui me convient parfaitement mais…Jeff," souligna la Straight Edge Superstar," j'attends aussi quelque chose de ta part en retour ! Et ce que je veux de toi, Jeff, ce sont des excuses ! Et je les veux maintenant !"

Un long silence emplit la salle et CM Punk se tourna vers l'entrée du ring pour attendre l'arrivée du coloré. Si Jeff prenait ses responsabilités comme un homme, alors CM Punk lui accorderait ce match revanche.

Mais ce ne fut pas la musique de Jeff Hardy qui retentit. C'était Teddy Long. Le manager général de Smackdown.

"Ok, Punk," commença le manager. "Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors écoute-bien. Je n'en sais rien si tu as chapardé le titre de champion du monde poids lourds et…"

"Tu vois bien que non," le coupa CM Punk.

"J'en sais rien," répéta Theodore Long avec un léger accent. "Et ne m'interrompt pas quand je parle."

CM Punk roula des yeux avant de se frotter légèrement l'œil droit.

"Alors je disais que je ne sais pas si tu as volé le titre. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que Jeff et toi allez avoir un nouveau match de revanche. Et ce sera à la Nuit des Champions !"

"Ouais génial, c'est vraiment super Teddy !" Concéda d'un air distrait CM Punk. "Mais avant ça, je veux que tu m'appelles Jeff Hardy sur le ring pour qu'il me présente des excuses !"

" Oh, non, non," ricana le noir. "Moi je m'en moque complètement de tout ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le président aime la controverse et quand ça bouge. Alors j'ai décidé que ce soir, tu vas défier les nouveaux champions par équipe pour les titres unifiés de champions. Et bien sûr, tu les affronteras en équipe avec...**Jeff Hardy** !"

Las. CM Punk était las. Las de se battre, las de chercher à démontrer sa bonne foi au reste du monde. Plus il cherchait à inculquer les valeurs qui le portaient, plus on lui crachait dessus. Plus il s'efforçait de se montrer correct avec l'Enigme Extrême et plus ce dernier sortaient ses griffes. Et plus chaton sortait ses griffes, plus maître public le choyait.

CM Punk leva les yeux au ciel, le visage baignant subitement dans une lumière améthyste.

_Si les dieux existaient, c'est qu'ils devaient vraiment le détester_ ! Pensa CM Punk. Un match par équipe, avec le même guignol peinturluré qui se déhanchait en ce moment à l'extérieur du ring.

CM Punk ferma les yeux, mentalement épuisé. Il observa tout de même l'arrivée de sa Némésis sur le ring, espérant encore que Jeff n'allait pas rendre les choses plus personnelles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Parce que si le coloré acceptait de mettre sa fierté de côté, prenait ses responsabilités et s'excusait de sa réaction déplorable à _The Bash_, CM Punk était prêt à effacer l'ardoise et à repartir à zéro.

Mais cela semblait assez mal parti. Jeff Hardy se colla à lui avant de le regarder de haut en bas. CM Punk crut même le voir renifler, les pierres précieuses qui lui servaient de pupilles brillants de fureur.

"Tu sais quoi ?" Cracha Hardy. "Je ne veux plus jamais entendre tes excuses ! Tu sais que je t'avais battu à _The Bash_. Et tu savais exactement ce que tu faisais lorsque tu as frappé cet arbitre ! Je veux dire, eh ! Straight-Edge veut dire que tu es un **menteur** ?! Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non Punk, je vois clair dans ton jeu !"

C'est bon. C'était fait. Jeff avait réussi. Le degré de patience du brun était maintenant passé en dessous de la barre des zéros.

"Jeff," commença lentement le plus jeune, "si les prochains mots qui sortent de ta bouche ne sont pas « je suis désolé », tu peux fermer ta gueule ! Parce que je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire."

Jeff Hardy ricana face à la colère de Punk. Il porta ensuite son micro pour répondre.

"Tu sais quoi, c'est vrai. Allons-y pour les excuses !" Se contint difficilement le coloré. "Je m'excuse pour la manière dont je vais te buter comme une _biiip_ à Night of Champions !"

Il ponctua ses mots en repoussant violemment le Straight Edge qui réagit au quart de tour et se jeta à son tour sur le blond. Les deux hommes ne durent leur répit qu'au seul homme noir du ring qui les sépara d'un geste ferme.

"Okay, Okay, ca va Teddy, on est calme, on est calme, se calma CM Punk."

Le général manager recula et CM Punk pointa du doigt son opposant.

"Jeff, il va falloir que tu te calmes et que tu sois de mon côté pour l'instant. Tu l'as entendu comme moi. Ce sera toi et moi contre Jericho et Edge ! Il a crée le match, poursuivit l'homme aux cheveux ébènes en désignant Teddy Long."

Jeff se stabilisa sur ses appuis, tout en observant l'homme à l'air constamment fatigué.

"Même si eux ont un avantage à cause de ma blessure à l'œil. Tu as vu à Superstars, j'ai dû déclarer forfait à un match. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ai aimé faire. Mais aujourd'hui je ne cèderais rien."

CM Punk remarqua à cet instant la lueur quasi-assassine qui brilla derrière les émeraudes de son contradicteur. CM Punk sourit.

"Mais Jeff, si je pouvais de donner quelque conseils," commença lentement le brun. "Parce que je peux voir dans tes yeux que tu veux me frapper. J'arrive à voir que tu bouillonnes de colère. Je sais ô combien tu veux me frapper. C'est pourquoi…"

CM Punk fit une pause dans sa longue tirade, reprit son souffle et…

"Voilà le conseil que je vais te donner, un conseil très simple et que tu aurais dû faire depuis très longtemps :** Juste – dis – non !**"

§…§

Un souffle au creux de son oreille. C'est comme ça que résonnèrent les mots de CM Punk en lui.

" Juste…dis…non."

La première réaction de Jeff Hardy fut de ricaner. _Non _? Le 'conseil' si avisé de CM Punk n'avait aucun sens. Rien, Nada. Juste une énumération de mots sans aucune logique entre elle. Mais lorsque CM Punk quitta le ring, il lui lança un dernier regard.

Pénétrant, intime.

Et Jeff se figea. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il venait de comprendre ce à quoi CM Punk venait de faire référence.

Jeff ne disait jamais non. Lorsque sa première petite amie du lycée lui avait proposé un joint, il n'avait pas dit non. Lorsque dans une soirée un inconnu lui avait proposé de la meth, il n'avait pas refusé. Lorsque ses potes lui proposaient une virée bouteille à la plage, il ne résistait pas. Et lorsque son public réclamait quelque prise sensationnelle, il s'exécutait.

Jeff avait toujours adoré ça : la montée d'adrénaline, les sensations vertigineuses, l'impression de quitter la terre. Jeff leva les yeux vers le public. Son public. Personne ne semblait avoir compris véritablement la signification des paroles du Chicagoan. Et pourtant…

Alors c'est ça que CM punk lui reproche depuis le début ? D'être différent de lui ? De ne pas avoir su dire non à la drogue ?

Straight Edge superstar hein ? L'enflure ! CM Punk ? Connard de Merde ouais !

Pourquoi s'efforçait-il de rendre les choses personnelles entre eux ? L'empêcher de gagner la ceinture à _The Bash_ ne lui avait pas suffit ? Il devait encore faire rejaillir son passé de toxico sur le ring, c'est ça ?

Il y a beaucoup de chose de son passé dont Jeff n'était pas fier. Consommer et dealer de la drogue en faisait partie. Mais c'était son passé. Un passé révolu. Quelque chose qu'il voulait laisser dans les vestiaires avant d'entrer sur le ring.

Jeff déglutit difficilement, salua ses fans et se dirigea vers les coulisses. Il avait un match en équipe avec CM Punk après tout.

CM Punk venait de rendre les choses personnels entre eux. Pas officiellement non. Encore à mots couverts. Jeff sourit, le visage mi-figue, mi-raisin.

CM Punk voulait rendre les choses personnelles, alors autant y aller carrément !

§…§

10 juillet Smackdown

Assis à la table des commentateurs, Jeff Hardy baignait dans une douce lumière : celle de l'autosatisfaction. La raison ? Elle lui faisait face, en appuie sur les cordes du ring.

CM Punk, le grand ô sage et toujours souriant était entrain de lui hurler dessus, les yeux olive étincelant de colère.

"T'es fier de toi Jeff ?" Demanda franchement CM Punk. "J'aurais pu finir sérieusement blessé la semaine dernière !"

Jeff ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. CM Punk sérieusement blessé. Quel tableau parfait ! Jeff s'en sentait d'humeur bohème !

"Tu as eu le toupet de simuler une blessure à l'œil, m'abandonner sur le ring seul contre Jericho et Edge, ce qui assez est ironique lorsqu'on sait que c'est toi qui m'a causée cette blessure !"

_Attendez, je suis sensé pleuré là_ ? Pensa cyniquement Jeff Hardy. _Où sont les oignons ?_

"Alors quand tout à l'heure tu affirmais que je simule ma blessure en te pointant avec ton joli cache œil pour te moquer de moi…Ok", reprit exaspéré le brun. "Laisse-moi remettre les choses au clair."

Jeff se gratta le front, autant ennuyé que légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se dégageait un tel accent de vérité de CM Punk qu'il se mit à douter. Est-ce CM Punk simulait véritablement sa blessure ? Disait-il la vérité lorsqu'il affirmait avoir été blessé à The Bash ?

"Je veux te monter quelque chose Jeff !"

Le nouvellement brun aux mèches marine leva les yeux vers l'homme aux cuisses imposantes. Ce dernier tenait un petit flacon entre les mains.

"Tu voix ça ? C'est du polymyxine B sulfate ! Je dois appliquer ce médicament dans mon œil trois fois par jour ! La seule façon d'obtenir ces gouttes, c'est par ordonnance. D'un docteur ! Précisa Punk."

Jeff oublia tous ses élans de repentis. CM Punk était bel et bien un gros enfoiré! La lueur de supériorité malsaine venait d'apparaitre à nouveau dans le regard du Chicagoan. Et l'envie de l'éradiquer dans le sien.

"Bon, après je sais que tu t'y connais pas mal en médocs et en fausses ordonnances", le titilla CM Punk. "Mais je crois que tu ne réalises pas qu'il faut aller chez un vrai docteur pour en obtenir légalement. Parce que contrairement à toi Jeff, ces gouttes sont les seules substances que j'autorise à mon corps à ingérer."

Jeff secoua la tête, presque dépité. Il essaya de recomposer ses pensées et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. CM Punk essayait juste de le déstabiliser mentalement pour conserver sa ceinture. C'était tout. _Dommage pour toi, Straight Edge Boy,_ pensa le coloré, _ce genre de combine ne marchera pas avec moi !_

"Mais puisque tu tiens tant à m'imiter, pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas un style de vie équilibré ? Pourquoi n'**essaierais**-tu pas une vie **Straight Edge** ?"

Jeff leva les yeux lentement vers le plus jeune. Mâchouillant l'anneau de sa lèvre inférieure, le brun avait ancré ses yeux dans les siens. Comme si CM Punk venait de circonscrire le monde à eux seuls. Le monde extérieur, ses fans, les commentateurs...ne restaient plus qu'un ring et deux hommes aux styles de vie antagonistes.

Et l'un des deux arborait un air inhabituellement grave.

CM Punk avait toujours montré un côté théâtral, un éternel sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs la plupart des posters et affiches le présentaient comme cela : un jeune talent pétillant de joie de vivre. Alors voir ce même jeunot avec un air aussi sérieux, les yeux rivés dans les sien, pinça le cœur de Jeff.

Il secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec CM Punk. Un coup son rival s'amusait à ses dépends en lui faisant des coups bas, l'autre jour il devenait brusquement sérieux, poussant le vice jusqu'à aller dévoiler ses vices cachés à lui.

"Jeff, tu as eu deux avertissements ! Tu sais combien moi j'en ai eu ? Zéro."

Jeff roula les yeux. Et voilà, c'est partie ! CM Punk commençait à se jeter des fleurs. Tellement chiant…

"Jeff, tu sais combien de fois j'ai été suspendu ? Zéro. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai été en centre de désintoxication ?"

Jeff leva les mains d'un geste agacé. Merde ! Il s'agit de se battre ici. Pas d'un concours de qui avait les poumons en meilleurs santé !

"Oui c'est ça ! Sourit CM Punk. Zéro !"

Jeff Hardy haussa les deux sourcils, complètement dépassé. CM Punk tenait absolument à rendre les choses personnelles entre eux.

"Et tu sais quelles sont tes chances de me battre à Night of Champions ?"

Jeff Hardy se figea. Il se décolla lentement de sa chaise. Cette fois, il s'agissait de la ceinture. **Sa** ceinture. CM Punk se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :

"Zéro !"


	5. Chapter 5

**No Name** : Coucou ! Alors merci merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca me touche énormément que ma fic te plaise ! D'ailleurs ta review a permis à cette fic de finalement survivre vu que : j'étais prête à la supprimer : quel est l'intérêt d'une histoire que personne ne lirait ? :-(

Mais heureusement que tu es apparu, guerrier sans nom, pour sauver cette fic d'une fin atroce et douloureuse. Oh que d'émotion ... ;-)

Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment très heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Je suis consciente que ma fic ne correspond pas aux attentes des lecteurs qui s'aventurent sur le fandom de la WWE. Mais je voulais quand même la publier (vu que je l'avais déjà écrite). Après il y a très peu de chance que je réécrive sur la WWE (cette fic est issue d'une pulsion, d'un je sais pas quoi qui m'a complètement emballé). Et j'ai suivi le catch que de 2008 à 2009. Mais pas plus ^^.

Oui la feud Jeff Hardy/ CM Punk m'a complètement emballée. Ils ont une telle alchimie ces deux là ! Jeff Hardy/ CM Punk sur un ring ensemble, c'était un feu d'artifice ! Y'a qu'à regarder des vidéos de cette époque : le public qui hurle et se prend complètement dans l'histoire au point de pleurer...

Et encore mille merci ! Tant qu'il y aura une personne pour lire cette fic, elle continuera d'exister !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Deux hommes et un héros**

Smackdown 17 juillet :

Vêtu sobrement d'un jean et d'un débardeur blanc, Jeff fit son entrée sur le ring. Il tournoya sur lui-même pour mieux observer les pancartes et les messages qui lui étaient adressés. Dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Dieu qu'il aimait ses fans !

"La semaine dernière, CM Punk a fait un certain nombres de révélations assez choquantes !"

Jeff faisait référence à tous les avertissements et suspensions qu'il avait reçus tout au long de sa carrière et que CM Punk avait _gentiment_ mis en lumière la semaine dernière.

"Tu sais Punk, tu n'arrêtes pas de me renvoyer aux visages mes erreurs comme si j'essayais les cacher. Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc : tout le monde fait des erreurs. J'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai été suspendu 2 fois. Je l'admets. Mais je n'ai pas raté un seul test depuis plus d'un an !"

Ses fans se mirent à l'applaudir et à hurler. Jeff les remercia d'un sourire assuré. Il était toujours très agréable d'être soutenu et encouragé.

"Oh et laisse moi clarifier un détail : je ne suis jamais allé en centre de désintoxication ! Je me suis toujours soigné par moi-même ! Et à Night of Champion, je vais te battre !"

La musique de CM Punk retentit au même moment. Vêtu d'un T-shirt noir et d'un slip noir étoilé, le jeune homme s'avança, la ceinture fièrement attachée à ses hanches. Et avant de monter sur le ring, il prit le temps d'observer des pancartes du public et quelques enfants. Le brun secoua la tête, dépité, avant de porter son micro à ses lèvres.

"Alors c'est à ça qu'on en est réduit, Jeff ? A ce que les gens te félicitent pour ne pas avoir échoué à un test de dépistage en un an ? Franchement y'a rien d'exceptionnel !" Souligna CM Punk.

_Évidemment ce n'est pas quelque chose d'exceptionnelle pour Mr Perfect_ ! Railla Jeff. Toujours à laminer et à dénaturer les efforts des autres …

"Bon ok, peut-être que c'est une excellente nouvelle," ironisa Punk devant les hués du public. "Alors félicitations Jeff ! Bravo pour ne pas avoir échoué aux tests de dépistage en 365 jours ! Bien joué ! On peut d'ores et déjà écrire ton discours pour le Hall of Fame !"

"Écoute Punk," rétorqua Jeff excédé, "j'en ai marre de t'entendre rabâcher semaine après semaine le même discours sur…"

"Tu entends ce discours semaine après semaine, parce que tu n'é-cou-tes pas !" Le coupa CM Punk."Ceux qui ne tirent pas de leçons de l'histoire sont condamnés à se répéter. Et tu te répètes Jeff ! Alors dis-moi, combien de fois tu as échoué ? Combien de classe tu as loupé ?"

"Ah ouais parce que maintenant tu n'es plus mon adversaire mais mon conseiller d'orientation ?" Siffla Jeff, la voix trainante.

Phrase qui arracha un sourire au Straight Edge. Jeff ne le supportait plus. Merde, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était cette ceinture et la gagner dans un combat. Pas se justifier auprès de son rival sur ses choix de vie. Pourquoi devait-il rendre les choses aussi personnelles entre eux ?

"Non, je ne suis pas ton conseiller Jeff. Mais crois-moi, tu devrais t'en mordre les doigts. Parce que si tu m'avais eu comme guide, tu ne serais pas dans cet état d'esclavagisme avancé à l'heure qu'il est : tu ne serais pas entrain de t'injecter toutes ces merdes dans le corps."

_Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Que sais-tu de ma vie, C-M Punk ? Que sais-tu de la douleur qui m'habite ? Que sais-tu de mon histoire ? _

"Tu es une blague Jeff ! Tu viens sur le ring, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, tu admets avoir échoué deux tests de dépistage ! Et pire, tu te **vantes** de **ne** **pas** avoir été en centre de dépistage ! Putain mec pour qui tu te prends ?"

"Pour qui je me prends ?" Haussa Jeff le regard assuré. "Sûrement le prochain champion du monde poids lourd !"

CM Punk ricana, le ventre plié.

"Jeff, tu n'es qu'un rêveur ! Un gars comme toi ne pourra jamais me vaincre ! Je suis Straight Edge !" Articula CM Punk. "Je ne bois pas; l'alcool n'a jamais touché mes lèvres et jamais ne les touchera ! Je ne me drogue pas; ne fume pas !"

_Straight Edge ou pas_, pensa Jeff, _je vais t'acculer comme une chienne à Night of Champion !_

"Dans un an, je serais toujours le champion !" Poursuivit CM Punk. "Et toi ? Tu traverseras toujours le même cercle vicieux que voici : Tu perds contre moi, tu retourne à ta vie de débauche et tu reperds contre moi et tu retournes à ta vie de débauches. Encore et encore ! Tu perds contre moi, tu retourne à ta vie de débauche ! Tu te répètes tout le temps !"

"Eh bien il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi **parfait** que toi," vomit Jeff.

"Non, mais peut-être que tu devrais songer à le devenir," répliqua fermement CM Punk. (Jeff pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres.) "Parce que quand je vois jour après jour des gamins porter le T-shirt Jeff Hardy, ça me fout les jetons ! Parce que **tu** es leur héros !"

Jeff serra les poings. Le dos couvert de sueur froide, Jeff sentit son self contrôle chuter à une vitesse ahurissante. Un seul mot de plus, une seule phrase de travers et … Straight Edge Boy ferait mieux de se calmer tout de suite.

"Et ça me fait penser qu'il y a des milliers d'enfants, derrière leur écran qui vont voir leur héro devenir... une simple statistique !"

La gifle tomba et CM Punk vacilla en dehors du ring, sous le regard noir de Jeff Hardy.

§…§

_Parce que __**tu**__ es leur héros_.

Jeff n'arrêtait pas de se repasser cette phrase en boucle. Elle résonnait en lui comme une mauvaise litanie.

Le visage ruisselant, Jeff prit le temps de s'observer dans le miroir. Un flash d'images défilait devant lui : des pilules, des centaines et des milliers de pilules colorées; des seringues vides amoncelées dans un coin, près d'un radiateur crasseux ; des enfants ne jurant plus que par son nom, habillé exactement comme lui.

Jeff ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, pris de vertige. Son corps endolori le rappelait à l'ordre. Jeff passa une main dans ses poches et sortit un flacon. Il en versa le contenu dans sa main : trois petites pilules blanches.

Jeff les observa longuement. D'ici, il pouvait encore entendre les cris de ses fans. Et la douleur dans son cou. C'était tellement douloureux. Mais avec une petite pilule, cette douleur ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Une simple petite pilule…

"Tu comptes te les enfiler ou pas ?" Retentit une voix grave.

Gravement sarcastique. Jeff n'eut pas à se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. CM Punk, accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ce sont des médicaments, prescrit par un **vrai** médecin si ça peut te rassurer," siffla Jeff au dessus du lavabo.

"Oui mais est-ce que la douleur, **elle**, est vraie ?" Souffla CM Punk derrière lui, au creux de son oreille. "Tu ne serais pas entrain de t'auto-persuader de son existence des fois ? Pour avoir une excuse à la drogue…"

Jeff se retourna et attrapa violemment CM Punk par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur opposé.

"Putain mec, c'est quoi ton problème ?" Hurla Jeff.

"Mon problème ?" Ricana CM Punk. "Mais mon problème c'est toi, Jeff ! Toi et les centaines de petite pilules que tu gobes, jour après jour."

"Je ne suis plus le même, j'ai changé," répliqua doucement mais fermement Jeff. "Alors arrête de prendre mon passé comme excuse. Tout ce qui t'importe c'est le titre, la ceinture !"

"Tu n'es pas un ancien drogué, Jeff," ricana CM Punk en saisissant le bras du coloré. "Tu **es** un drogué. Au présent !"

Sur ces mots, Jeff se sentit repoussé. Son dos frôla le lavabo et il alla s'écraser contre le mur. CM Punk avait pris soin de le pousser dans un angle où il ne se ferait pas mal.

"Je ne veux pas te donner une raison de plus pour te droguer. La souffrance est dans ta tête Jeff," lui signifia CM Punk en toquant contre sa propre tête." Et tant que tu continueras à vivre dans tes chimères, tu es, et resteras, un putain de drogué."

_La sentence du prédicateur était tombée_, railla Jeff Hardy. Le Straight Edge avait ce même air grave, presque de pitié. Jeff serra les poings, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage humide.

"En quoi ça te concerne ce que je fais de ma vie," siffla amèrement Jeff. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu te sentais véritablement concerné par mon cas, hein Punky ?"

CM Punk se figea.

"Tout ce que tu veux, c'est le titre. Alors tu te sers de mes 'vices' pour me faire flancher. Mais tu sais quoi ?"

Jeff se releva et emboita le pas au plus jeune.

"Je suis au dessus de tout ça !"

Et comme pour se prouver ses paroles, Jeff Hardy avala ses pilules sous les yeux de CM Punk, avant de lui lancer un regard entendu et sortir des sanitaires.

§…§

CM Punk savoura le regard incrédule de Jeff Hardy lorsqu'il apparut à l'extérieur du ring. L'homme au slip noir s'avança calmement vers le centre adressant même un petit coucou à sa proie.

_Eh oui Jeff, notre petit entretien dans les toilettes ne m'a pas suffit ! _Railla intérieurement CM Punk.

Jeff ne le quitta pas des yeux, semblant partagé entre l'envie de hurler comme un dératé et se jeter sur lui pour le passer à tabac.

CM Punk rejoignit la table des commentateurs et le match Hardy/ Mysterio contre Ziggler/ Jericho débuta. Les yeux fixés sur les prouesses de son rival, CM Punk faisait le point. Jeff avait un catch imprévisible. Non pas au niveau des techniques qu'il utilisait (dont le registre était assez limité) mais plutôt dans sa façon d'appréhender les combats.

Parfois il faisait preuve d'une endurance qui ferait pâlir Bouddha, parfois il s'écroulait juste comme un soufflet raté. Jeff Hardy était bien trop imprévisible. Aussi libre qu'un nuage, aussi inattendu qu'un lendemain de pluie.

Le seul moyen pour lui de gagner le match serait de devenir plus endurant que Jeff.

"Swanton Bomb !" Hurla Jim Ross à ses côtés.

_Ou le provoquer_, réfléchit CM Punk en voyant Jeff le ventre plié de douleur au centre du ring.

CM Punk sourit à lui-même. Il venait de trouver le point faible du grand Jeff Hardy. Jeff aimait le risque. Plus il détestait son adversaire, plus il chercherait à lui faire du mal. Et plus il cherchait à faire du mal à son adversaire, plus il prenait des risques.

Quitte à se mettre lui-même en danger.

En fait, le seul moyen de battre Jeff à Night of Champion serait que l'Énigme Charismatique, comme il aimait à se faire appeler, s'autodétruise. Le regard froid et calculateur, CM Punk ne dût sa survie qu'à ses réflexes de catcheurs.

Jeff Hardy avait essayé de lui balancer le corps inerte de Chris Jericho. CM Punk leva les yeux vers le natif de Caroline du nord qui l'observait de marbre, sans une once de remords.

"Tu me cherches Jeff ! Ce sont tes pilules qui commencent à faire effet, c'est ça ?" Hurla CM Punk.

Jeff l'ignora royalement et retourna vers le ring. CM Punk ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Il attrapa le corps de Jericho et le balança à son tour sur Jeff.

La cloche retentit pour signaler la fin du match. Rey accourut pour lui hurler dessus.

"C'est quoi ton problème mec," s'exclama le Luchadore avec son léger accent mexicain. "Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!"

"Quoi tu n'as pas vu ce que ton équipier m'a fait, Rey ? Tu n'as pas vu qu'il a essayé de m'agresser !" Répliqua CM Punk en mâchouillant son anneau.

Rey s'approcha de lui, prêt à en découdre. Mais au même moment Dolph Ziggler se jeta sur le mexicain et le passa à tabac. CM Punk recula et laissa faire. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Entre temps, qui Chris Jericho avait reprit du poil de la bête, ramenait Jeff Hardy au centre du ring. Et tout le monde savait ce que **centre du ring** couplé à **Jericho** signifiait …Équation simple dont le résultat tenait en trois mots :

**Wall of Jericho**.

CM Punk croisa le regard exorbité de Jeff Hardy. Les hurlements du coloré l'incitèrent presque à vouloir le délivrer de la prise de Jericho. Il savait que parfaitement exécutée et au centre du ring, la prise de soumission du canadien infligeait une douleur qu'aucune modulation de la voix ne pouvait décemment retranscrire.

Puis il se souvint que Jeff le détestait. Il se souvint du Jeff se posant en victime et retournant tout le vestiaire contre lui. Il se souvint du Jeff l'abandonnant face à Edge et Chris Jericho. Il se souvint de ce public qui le détestait encore plus.

CM Punk repris son chemin, fermant les yeux sur la souffrance du coloré. Il pouvait maintenant entendre les cris de Jeff Hardy, de son public, souffrant en même temps que lui. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Chicagoan.

Il fut un temps où CM Punk se serait précipité pour l'aider. Il fut un temps, CM Punk et Jeff aurait formé une équipe. Il fut un temps, CM Punk l'aurait pris dans ses bras et l'aurait relevé.

CM Punk savait qu'il avait changé; Jeff l'avait changé. Mais il appréciait ce changement.

Parce que c'est Jeff qui, en ce moment, en payait le prix.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Name : **Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter : tu verras la fin de cette fic. Tant qu'il y a une personne pour aimer ce que j'ai pondu, alors je continuerais à la publier. Et maintenant que je sais à quel point tu aimes ma fic ( ça me fait trop chaud au coeur T-T), alors je lui écrirais une fin ^^. Et concernant la période du catch 2008-2009, je ne peux qu'abonder en ton sens ! Déjà y'avait Edge et sa familia contre un peu près tout le monde (ah Vickie Guerrero, qu'est-ce que j'avais pût la haïr ! ^^), et puis y'avait Chris Jericho et Shawn Michaels (une rivalité surprenante vu que c'est le menteur qui était acclamé !) et évidement Jeff Hardy/ Punk! Oui, bonne période de la WWE. Bon allez, je te laisse lire tranquillement la suite de ma fic ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Deux hommes et une vérité.**

Smackdown 24 juillet 2009 :

CM Punk avait beaucoup réfléchi sur les évènements de ces deux derniers mois. Sa rivalité avec Jeff Hardy, ses amis des vestiaires lui tournant le dos, et ce public le huant chaque semaine un peu plus.

L'univers de la WWE…

CM Punk avait beaucoup de mépris pour les fans de la WWE, en particulier les fans de Jeff Hardy. Et pourtant, paradoxalement, il se souciait d'eux. Véritablement. Il voulait les sauver. Les sauver de cette idole empoisonnée qu'était Jeff Hardy.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se tenait maintenant devant eux, un micro à la main, tentant de les convaincre de délaisser leur vie de débauche pour une vie meilleure !

« Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous défier, énonça calmement CM Punk sous les huées du public. Pour vous apprendre comment dire non. Parce que les gens qui encouragent Jeff Hardy sont justes des esclaves des vices associés à son crédo du « _Vivre dans le moment »_. »

CM Punk secoua la tête avant de porter sa main droite sur sa poitrine et poursuivre d'une voix compatissante.

« Je suis sûr que personne ici ne réfléchit aux conséquences à long terme de l'abus d'alcool. Si quelqu'un boit, vous applaudissez ! Déclara CM Punk. Et pourtant, il n'y a rien à applaudir ! Et ça n'a plus rien de drôle lorsque vous finissez avec un foie endommagé… Et puis il y a les fumeurs aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus triste. Ceux qui se polluent la gorge et les poumons avec des centaines et différentes sortes de fumée toxique ou ceux qui se rassurent en sortant des 'j'arrête quand je veux !' »

CM Punk baissa les bras de dépit lorsqu'un vent de 'Hardy, Hardy' souffla dans les tribunes. Merde pourquoi le nom de cet énergumène revenait toujours dans la conversation ! CM Punk ferma les yeux pour ignorer la bêtise de ce pauvre public et reprit, plus conciliant.

« Je sais que c'est dur, qu'il faut être fort pour endurer tout ça. Mais une vraie personne forte est celle qui ne commence jamais à fumer : celle qui a su dire non! »

Il était tellement plus facile de dire non aux vices de la société que d'en sortir...

« Alors je ne sais pas si un jour vous saurez dire non. Je ne sais pas si un jour vous trouverez la force de retirer ces mauvaises influences de vos épaules, si les fumeurs arrêteront un jour de porter leur cigarettes à leurs bouche, si les alcooliques arrêteront un jour de se verser des verres, si les pilules quitteront vos gorges. Mais je tenais à venir ici pour vous défiez de le faire. Je vous défie de savoir dire non ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

Lorsque la musique de Jeff retentit à ce moment-là, CM Punk voulut balancer son micro pile sur le sommet du crâne du blond sale. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aussi doué que Jeff Hardy lorsqu'il s'agissait de viser les **poubelles**.

Les cheveux tirés en arrière et attachés, Jeff Hardy scanna les alentours avant de ramener son micro et de s'adresser au brun.

« Tu as du cran Punk, vraiment. Tu penses être dans le vrai, tu penses tout savoir ? Mais tu sais quoi, on pourrait écrire un pavé avec tout ce que tu ignores des gens ! Je veux dire, en t'entendant parler, on dirait que tu en as oublié ce que c'est que d'être un homme. »

CM Punk sentit son visage en feu. De colère. Jeff ne sembla pas s'en démordre. Bien au contraire.

« Les gens font des erreurs, et ces gens peuvent changer ! Asséna l'Enigme Extreme.

\- Non Jeff ! Rectifia CM Punk. Ces gens **disent** qu'ils vont changer. C'est tout. »

CM Punk vit Jeff Hardy cligner imperceptiblement des yeux et CM Punk sourit. Jeff avait compris. CM Punk ne dissertait pas sur les gens en général mais sur une personne en particulier. Personne qui clamait le changement mais qui ne faisait que revenir à ses vices, encore et encore. Personne qui se reconnut instantanément.

Jeff ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais CM Punk le devança.

« Ecoute, Jeff. Je – CM Punk secoua la tête – Je ne vais pas… Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi. En fait, je **ne veux même pas être** sur le même ring que toi. »

CM Punk recula d'un pas pour rejoindre les cordes, sans quitter des yeux Jeff. Celui-ci vit le poing serré et les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais faire, ce que j'ai toujours fait. Et ce que tu aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, souligna CM Punk : je vais te dire non.»

§…§

Une voix teintée d'aucune animosité : ferme juste ce qu'il fallait. Pour le clouer sur place. Jeff sentit un pincement au cœur. Par fierté, il n'afficha pas cette douleur et adopta une mimique ironique. Mais au fond de lui, il ne s'était que rarement senti aussi mal.

Ses fans avaient beau cracher sur CM Punk, le huer, Jeff ne s'en sentait pas plus rasséréner. Au contraire, pour une fois, il aurait aimé que ses fans se la ferment. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste être seul avec lui-même, faire le point.

CM Punk l'avait ignoré. Simple et concis. Et ça, ça lui donnait envie de se jeter sur l'homme et le rouer de coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de le reconnaitre ou de crever…

Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser, Jeff n'était pas suicidaire. Il avait peur de la mort, comme tout le monde. Comme tout le monde, il avait peur de ne jamais se réveiller après une prise extrême, comme tout le monde il priait tous les soirs pour avoir un lendemain.

Mais si Jeff avait peur de la mort, il avait encore plus peur d'être oublié : être ignoré, être invisible. C'était une véritable phobie pour lui. Il voulait que les gens continuent à l'aimer, même après sa mort. A ses yeux, la seule preuve de son existence résidait dans le reflet de lui-même qu'il renvoyait à ses fans. _Que serait ce trésor qu'est la vie, si les autres n'étaient pas là pour te prouver que tu la détenais ? _

Il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que de ne plus exister dans le regard des autres. Il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être ignoré…

Il avait dressé CM Punk en rival, et donc par la même occasion, l'avait reconnu : en tant que personne, en tant qu'alter ego. Il s'était donc naturellement attendu à ce que le brun en eut fait de même. Du moins à ce qu'il le respecte en tant que personne.

Pas à ce que dernier le dresse en nuisible de la société.

_Est-ce que c'est tout ce que je représente pour lui ? _Pensa Jeff à cet instant_. Une autre substance toxique à éradiquer, un nouveau vice de la société à ignorer ? _

Au fond de lui, Jeff avait eu cet espoir qu'au-delà de leur différence et de leurs inimitiés, lui et CM Punk était tout de même uni par un certain lien de respect. Que CM Punk le reconnaissait, reconnaissait tout son travail et tout ce qu'il avait offert à cette société. Mais il faut croire qu'il s'était lourdement trompé…

CM Punk l'avait ignoré.

Une forte frustration remplaça peu à peu son mal être. Jeff était énervé. Contre lui-même. Furieux de d'être s'être laissé à ce point atteindre par CM Punk. Jeff porta son regard à l'extérieur du ring, où le brun, assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés et les yeux chargés de colère, attendait patiemment qu'il quitte le ring.

Comment ce gars, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, faisait pour trouver les mots qui le heurtaient ? Comment faisait-il pour viser à ce point dans le mille ?

Plus Jeff essayait de repousser CM Punk, plus celui-ci s'immisçait dans sa tête, dans sa vie, dans ses choix. Comme un élastique qui tendu à l'extrême ne revenait que plus vite dans son existence. Jeff n'arrivait pas à ignorer CM Punk : CM Punk existait à ses yeux. Alors quand ce dernier arrivait à l'ignorer avec une telle facilité, ça l'énervait.

Tellement injuste.

Parce que si CM Punk s'était imposé dans son esprit, Jeff, lui, ne représentait visiblement rien du tout pour le Straight Edge : pas un rival, pas un égal.

Juste un nuisible.

§…§

Jeff, une énigme charismatique ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là ! Ce type était aussi facile à cerner que du gibier saucissonné !

Jeff Hardy était le genre de mec en quête d'attention. Et pour obtenir cette attention, il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. _Vraiment n'importe quoi_. Il suffisait de voir sa façon de se déhancher, ses cheveux polychromes, ses ongles manucurés… Et ne parlons pas de ses tenues moulantes à l'harmonie douteuses… Jeff cherchait à être remarqué : plus limpide, tu meures !

_Et il ne doit pas être habitué à être ignoré_, pensa CM Punk en observant Jeff Hardy encore sur le ring.

CM Punk pénétrait de plus en plus le caractère de Jeff Hardy. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi un grand gaillard comme lui avait adopté un style aérien. _Plus_ _tape à l'œil_. Mais contrairement aux Rey Mysterio ou aux Kofi Kingston, Jeff ne se contentait pas de voltiger sur un ring. Non, il effectuait des prises extrêmes pour épater la galerie…

Enfant, Jeff avait dû être entourée d'amour. Choyé, comblé d'affection, peut-être même au centre de l'attention. Il avait dû être ce genre de garçon à l'enfance-âge d'or. Pas besoin d'être fin psychologue pour le deviner.

CM Punk s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'il croisa regard émeraude du plus jeune des Hardy : mélange de colère, de désespoir et de **peine**.

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu te sentais véritablement concerné par mon cas…_

Sans véritablement le vouloir, CM Punk serra les dents. La mâchoire contractée, le Chicagoan repensa à leur altercation hors caméra. Jeff était tellement perdu que parfois CM Punk en ressentait presque de la sympathie. Toujours à vouloir plaire aux autres, à attirer l'attention. Comme un enfant cherchant à plaire à sa mère. Ça avait quelque chose de presque _touchant_.

**Presqu**'étant le mot clé.

Parce que Jeff ne voulait pas de la pitié des autres. Il était trop fier pour admettre à son public et encore moins à lui-même qu'il était plus paumé que le dernier des marginales. Il se dressait en modèle pour l'univers de la WWE, faisait l'apologie de son crédo du « Vivre dans le moment » sans mesurer les conséquences que de telles paroles pourraient avoir sur ses fans, les enfants en particulier.

_Jeff est un danger pour la société_, pensa CM Punk en observant le coloré quitter le ring. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de la sympathie pour lui. Un nuisible comme lui devait juste être éradiqué.

Alors pourquoi cet arrière goût d'amertume voyant le regard douloureux de Jeff Hardy ?


	7. Chapter 7

**No Name : **Hello ! Moi j'adore les dissertes de philo alors fais toi plaisir et balance le tout ^^. Et sinon oui, CM Punk ressent de la sympathie pour Jeff. En fait, c'est même un peu plus que de la sympathie : voir le regard souffrant de Jeff le touche véritablement. Mais d'un autre côté, il déteste tellement tout ce que Jeff est qu'il préfère ne pas en tenir compte et oublier ces élan de compassion.

Après oui CM Punk a un côté éradicateur, implacable. Il se dit que puisque lui y arrive à ne pas céder aux vices, les autres aussi devraient y arriver et que tout est une question de volonté (une vrai volonté, pas une simple envie).

Jeff un esprit libre ? Selon CM Punk non. Mais ça on le verra dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ton intérêt pour ma fic. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui n'est pas très intéressant à mon gout mais il est reste essentiel. J'espère qu'il te plaira :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Deux hommes et une revanche.**

Night of champion.

C'est serein et apaisé que Jeff se dirigea vers le centre du ring.

La veille il avait eu une conversation particulièrement intéressante avec Edge. Oui, la même superstar classée X à qui Jeff avait pris sa ceinture, avait tenu à le rencontrer. Si Jeff avait été surpris par le rendez-vous du canadien, il le fut encore plus lorsqu'Edge lui proposa ses lumières pour son match à Night of Champion.

_"Ok Jeff_," avait commencé le blond avec son accent canadien. "_Le seul moyen pour toi de gagner demain contre CM Punk, c'est de garder ton **sang-froid**. Parce que crois-moi, c'est uniquement sur ce terrain qu'il t'attaquera ! Il cherchera par tous les moyens à te déstabiliser, à te provoquer. Alors mon conseil : garde ton sang froid et retourne le contre lui."_

_"Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter," _avait répliqué Jeff_. "La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je te prenais ta ceinture. Alors pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?"_

_"Parce que je préfèrerais voir la ceinture du monde poids lourds autour d'un sanglier plutôt que d'un mec aussi arrogant que CM Punk. Allez quoi Jeff, ce mec est aussi captivant que la mouche que je viens d'écraser." _

_"Ouais et quoi !? Je dois en déduire que c'est moi ton sanglier !" _S'était énervé Jeff_. _

_A ce moment de la conversation Edge avait presque semblé vouloir se frapper la tête contre la table. Au lieu de quoi, il avait repris son calme et réarrangé d'un geste sa crinière blonde. _

_"C'est exactement ça le problème avec toi Jeff," _avait articulé très calmement Edge_. "Tu n'arrives pas à garder ton sang froid ! Et c'est sur ça que Slip Etoilé jouera demain !" _

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"  
_

Conscient d'avoir réussie à capter son attention, Edge s'était alors penché vers lui, les mains croisées sur la table.

_"Jeff, CM Punk a passé beaucoup de temps à t'observer, à observer tes matchs. Et ce n'était pas seulement pour t'énerver, c'était surtout pour t'étudier. Étudier tes mouvements, ton comportements, tes réactions. Et il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi : provocation."_

_"Provocation ?"_

_"Demain CM Punk te provoquera. Il fera absolument tout pour t'énerver, te faire faire n'importe quoi et surtout : te faire prendre beaucoup de risque. Il cherchera à te faire jouer les kamikazes."_

Jeff avait alors longuement observé le blond. Absent des rings depuis une blessure assez grave, il lui avait l'air remonté. Contre Chris Jericho, son partenaire des matchs par équipes qui l'avait abandonné et contre CM Punk pour une raison encore obscure.

_"Il faut que tu te conduises de manière inattendue, casser les plans de ton adversaire. D'où mon conseil : garde ton sang froid." _

_"Plus j'y pense et moins je comprends. Pourquoi diable tu voudrais m'aider ? C'est moi qui t'ai pris le titre à Extreme Rules. Et non Punk !"  
_

_"Écoute Jeff, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à me justifier auprès de toi," _avait soupiré l'ex-mari de Vickie Guerrero_. "Alors faisons comme ça : si demain en début de match CM Punk se met à te narguer, considère que j'avais vu juste et applique mon conseil. Le cas contraire, gère ton combat comme tu le souhaite."_

Sitôt dit, Edge s'était relevé et avait quitté le café. Et la nuit, Jeff avait tourné et retourné les arguments du blond. Et même s'il ignorait les raisons pour lesquelles Edge voulait absolument que CM Punk perde son titre, Jeff n'arrivait pas à voir de faille dans la logique du blond. Tout son discours tenait la route et était en parfaite coordination avec l'image que Jeff avait de CM Punk.

Ce qui explique sûrement pourquoi Jeff se tenait maintenant sur le ring, le visage implacable, tandis que CM Punk était entrain de le défier verbalement. La cloche sonna. L'arbitre libéra CM Punk.

Dès les premières minutes du match, Jeff réalisa qu'Edge avait visé juste. CM Punk essayait de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ses mimiques grotesques, ses sourires moqueurs adressés au public, une confiance excessive en ses propres capacités : CM Punk cherchait à le mettre hors de lui.

Alors Jeff répliqua par une concentration absolue. Il ne répondit pas à la provocation et attendit patiemment l'erreur de CM Punk. _Casser son rythme, créée l'inattendu, _se répéta mentalement Jeff.

_Maintenant !_ Réagit Jeff en évitant le saut de CM Punk. Ce dernier atterrit durement sur les barrières de protection à l'extérieur du ring. Jeff en profita pour reprendre sa respiration. Le reste de la soirée sembla pencher en faveur de CM Punk. Ce dernier tenta à plusieurs reprises le tombée, mais sans succès.

Jeff comptait bien user de la patience du Staight Edge. _Tel sera pris celui qui croyait prendre…_

C'est un Go To Sleep qui réveilla Jeff Hardy. Il se dégagea in extremis de ses rêveries, et par la même occasion de l'emprise de CM Punk.

Qui retenta le tombée la minute d'après.

Jeff se dégagea à nouveau. Le front ruisselant de sueur et couvert par ses mèches indigo, Jeff crut voir de la consternation sur le visage de son rival. Jeff esquissa un sourire satisfait. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit CM Punk quitter le ring.

_Qu'est-ce que- ? _

Non, il ne rêvait pas : CM Punk était bel et bien entrain de quitter le terrain et la salle. Parti chercher sa ceinture, il rejoignait maintenant les vestiaires. Jeff réagit au quart de tour. Il puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour aller chercher le brun à l'extérieur du ring. D'un geste sec, il ramena la Straight Edge Superstar au centre du ring avant de lui faire pleuvoir multitude de coup de poing et coup de pied.

Twist of Fate – Swanton Bomb – Tombée. Et c'était fait :

_Jeff Hardy était le nouveau champion du monde poids lourd !_

§...§

Jeff s'écroula, à genoux contre le ring, en adoration devant son public. Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait enfin eu. Ce titre qui lui avait échappé pendant plus dix ans maintenant (sauf si on comptait les 3 minutes de gloire à Extreme Rules ).

Lorsque l'arbitre lui tendit la ceinture, Jeff eut un mouvement de recul. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il allait sûrement se réveiller, d'une minute à l'autre, pour voir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais sous l'impulsion de ses fans, Jeff attrapa la ceinture et la présenta à son peuple.

Il se laissa ensuite inonder par les hurlements de ses fans, inconscient du reste du monde. Il était maintenant immergé dans son monde. Son monde à lui, son cocon de bien être… Jeff sourit, ouvrit les yeux avant de se déhancher sur son thème d'entrée, en chœur avec ses fans.

Il se dégagea des cordes pour nouer la ceinture autour de ses hanches, prêt à rejoindre les vestiaires. Il se figea légèrement lorsqu'il vit CM Punk, debout sur le ring et, geste hautement choquant, **la main tendue vers lui** !

Le regard fuyant, rempli de colère et d'amertume, CM Punk lui tendait la main. Jeff jaugea sévèrement cette main, se concerta avec son public et décida finalement de l'ignorer. Il venait de gagner le titre, de le prendre à CM Punk, et pourtant ce dernier lui tendait la main… Ça sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez !

Prêt à rejoindre les vestiaires, Jeff s'arrêta cependant aux niveaux des cordes. Il rebroussa chemin pour refaire face à CM Punk. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se terminent comme ça entre eux.

Même s'ils étaient des hommes radicalement différents, ils étaient des hommes avant tout. Et au-delà de leurs différences, ils étaient tous les deux des catcheurs. Et CM Punk lui offrait un beau geste. Alors Jeff plaqua sa main contre celle du brun.

La poignée de CM Punk était ferme. Ses mains étaient moites et couvert de sueur. Néanmoins Jeff en apprécia la sensation : Une simple poignée, dans le plus grand respect.

Sitôt fait, CM Punk rejoignit les vestiaires, ses cheveux lui barrant le front. Jeff en profita pour l'observer, prit d'une soudaine empathie pour son cadet. La déception était un sentiment qu'il avait bien trop expérimenté pour en vouloir à CM Punk de s'en aller ainsi.

Malgré cela Jeff était soulagé. Cette simple poignée signifiait, notamment que CM Punk venait d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais surtout :

CM Punk venait de reconnaitre sa supériorité.

§...§

Smackdown 31 juillet 2009.

Assis en tailleur au centre d'un ring, CM Punk observait les tribunes vides qui lui faisaient faces. Tribunes qui dans quelques heures se rempliront de centaines et de milliers de petits enfants venus exprès pour féliciter leur héros pour sa victoire.

Jeff Hardy.

CM Punk se couvrit le visage par sa main droite avant de rejeter ses cheveux en arrière sous la même impulsion. Il resta ainsi longuement, la main dans la racine de ses cheveux, prêt à se les arracher, le regard défiguré par la colère.

Il s'imaginait déjà voir ces centaines de garçons, avec leurs longs gants et leurs masques faciales, adoptant les mêmes gestuels que le Rainbow Haired Warrior, hurlant le nom de leur idole.

**Combien de temps** avant que ces gosses ne cherche à connaître le passé de leur héros ? **Combien d'élans** avant qu'ils ne cherchent à l'imiter ? Combien d'idolâtrie avant qu'ils ne succombent à son style de vie débauchée ? **Combien de douleurs** avant qu'ils ne se décident à la rayer à la Jeff Hardy…

Une bouffée de colère enflamma ses joues et des picotements se firent sentir au bout de ses doigts. CM Punk ferma lentement son poing avant de l'écraser contre le sol.

"Merde !" Jura-t-il." Merde, Merde, Merde !"

CM Punk était en colère : contre ce public inconscient, contre le peinturluré ambulant, mais surtout … **contre lui-même**. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher, parce qu'il avait **contribué** à la dissémination des spores empoisonnés de Jeff. Il avait fait preuve de trop de confiance à Night of Champion. Il avait complètement sous-estimé son opposant et il le payait bien cher maintenant : obligé d'assister aux déhanchés de Jeff Hardy avec **sa** ceinture autour du bassin.

CM Punk ricana jaune avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. N'empêche, il fallait se l'avouer, Jeff avait bien joué. Le coloré avait fait preuve d'une concentration inhabituelle. Pas de prise à sensation forte, pas de gestuel parasite, pas de prise de risque inconsidéré… comme si c'était une tout autre personne qu'il avait dû combattre : un Jeff plus mûr, concentré et réfléchit.

_Quant on parle du loup_, pensa CM Punk, la tête penchée vers l'entrée des coulisses. Jeff se tenait là, vêtu d'un T-Shirt blanc, d'un jean foncé et de son fameux collier. Et dieu merci, il n'avait pas la ceinture sur lui. CM Punk ne l'aurait vraiment pas supporté. Il n'était pas prêt mentalement à ça.

Un long silence emplit la pièce durant lequel aucun des deux hommes ne bougea. Ils s'observaient seulement, l'un le regard vide, l'autre perdu. La lueur de compassion qui pointa dans les prunelles émeraude de Jeff eut raisons du Straight Edge. Il se releva machinalement, la mâchoire contractée, les cheveux ébène recouvrant ses yeux flamboyant.

Prenant appui sur les cordes, il quitta prestement le ring et s'avança vers Jeff Hardy, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du nouveau champion, il vit ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

"Salut Jeff !" CM Punk le coupa.

Pour avoir l'illusion d'avoir encore le contrôle de la situation.

"Sa-Salut," répondit Jeff la voix incertaine.

"Bonne chance pour ton match contre Morrison !" S'exclama joyeusement CM Punk.

"Merci… ?"

Jeff ferma la bouche, le regard noyé maintenant d'incompréhension. CM Punk sourit, le regard satisfait. _Au moins il n'avait plus cette étincelle de pitié dans les yeux_, pensa le Straight Edge, avant de reprendre son chemin.

_Vis bien ton moment Jeff, parce que ça ne va pas durer. _

§…§

Jeff était épuisé. Son corps l'élançait de partout et ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher. Mais il était heureux. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas disputé de match aussi passionnant. John Morrison était vraiment extraordinaire. Ses mouvements étaient parfaitement maitrisés : impact à la fois visuel et matériel ! _Et je peux en témoigner_, pensa ironiquement Jeff, l'abdomen contracté. Mais il était heureux. Un match simple, sans aucune entourloupes ou insultes. Un simple match, dans le plus grand respect.

_Mais respect ou pas il faut vraiment que j'y mette fin_, pensa Jeff en voyant John Morrison le relever. Son corps n'allait pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Il effectua un twist of Fate sur son adversaire et le fit suivre de sa fameuse prise de finition. 1...2…3. Il avait conservé sa ceinture.

Jeff soupira de soulagement. L'arbitre lui releva le bras, le public l'acclama et la musique de CM Punk retentit.

…_Hein_ ?

Jeff baissa sa main en signe d'abandon, l'esprit rempli de confusion. Qu'est-ce que la Straight Edge Superstar lui voulait encore ? N'en avaient-ils pas fini avec leur rivalité à Night of Champion ? Jeff jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur du ring où CM Punk était entrain d'applaudir joyeusement et de tapoter le dos de John Morrison, le visage faussement peiné.

Un pigeon souffrant de constipation aurait été plus convaincant…

Lorsque CM Punk arriva sur le ring, Jeff sentit une boule de nervosité se former dans son ventre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. CM Punk était bien trop heureux. Bien trop joyeux pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu sa ceinture la semaine dernière. Et ça, c'était carrément flippant. Punk dût sentir sa réticence car au même moment il s'adressait à lui.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien," lui assura CM Punk, micro off.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors ?" Rétorqua Jeff.

"Rien de spécial," lui assura CM Punk. "Maintenant donne-moi ta main."

" Hein ?"

" Ta main," répéta le brun en tendant la sienne.

Bien que légèrement hésitant, Jeff décida de tendre son bras vers son collègue. Il avait toujours eu du mal à dire non aux autres. Le brun l'attrapa, au niveau du poignet, effleurant la partie nue de son bras. Jeff se retint de frissonner de dégout. Il y avait quelque chose de mielleux et trop doucereux dans ce touché pour être sincère. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout son corps était en alerte.

Il se coupa dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit son bras être levé par le Chicagoan. Il tourna le visage vers le brun, complètement perdu. CM Punk demandait au public de l'acclamer. Jeff se dégagea lentement du brun pour lui faire face.

"Put*** Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" L'interrogea Jeff.

"Quoi ? Tu en veux encore ?" S'étonna CM Punk. "Bon ok, C'est reparti pour un tour !"

CM Punk lui attrapa à nouveau le bras, avec plus de conviction cette fois et demanda à nouveau au public de saluer le champion, sous le regard presqu'inquiet de celui-ci. Des hurlements se firent entendre et CM Punk approuva, le regard compatissant.

Jeff avait la fâcheuse impression de faire face un psychopathe schizophrène. Peut-être à cause de la lueur de démence qui brillait dans les péridots de CM Punk…

Jeff n'avait jamais su dire non. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il aurait sérieusement dû y songer. Ignorer CM Punk, lui manquer de respect, et le planter. Lui dire non.

Tout sauf rester sur le ring pour chercher à le comprendre, à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

Parce que CM Punk n'avait visiblement rien à dire. Parce que pour une fois CM Punk avait décidé de laisser parler ses poings et non plus ses talents d'orateur.

Jeff ne sut pas vraiment à quel moment il perdit connaissance. Lorsque le jeunot lui balançait son micro dans la face? Ou lorsqu'il le plongea tête première contre la barrière de sécurité ?

Tout ce dont il se souvenait clairement, c'était de cet éclat olive aussi rageur que satisfait. Revanche.


	8. Chapter 8

**No Name : **Oh tu as noté mon petit effet de style, sniff * Tisiphone émue au larme* ^^. Edge hmm, on n'en entendra plus parler. Mais autrement, il voulait véritablement aider Jeff parce qu'il trouve que CM Punk le plagie un peu trop.

J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses. Tu vois CM Punk comme l'utopie, en opposition à Jeff Hardy qui est la réalité. Et pourtant, CM Punk lui se voit comme le plus terre à terre et Jeff comme celui qui rêve et qui s'échappe de peur d'affronter la réalité. Enfin, c'est surtout dans ce chapitre que CM Punk en parle de cette opposition réalité/ rêve. Alors qu'est-ce que le rêve? Qu'est que la réalité ?... * Tisiphone en mode ermite des montagnes * ^^

Oui, CM Punk est assez tourmenté. Au départ, il n'avait rien contre Jeff. Pire, il l'appréciait : il voyait d'abord le mec assez sympa, attachant et pas rancunier pour deux sous. Un électron libre somme toute. Mais avec l'historie de la mallette, CM Punk s'est mis de plus ne plus à voir les 'mauvais' côtés de Jeff : ses addictions, sa manière de faire tourner le monde autour de lui, etc... Et plus Jeff le haïssait, plus CM Punk a dû s'intéresser à lui, à comprendre son adversaire, pour éviter que Jeff n'ait le dessus sur lui. Et en s'intéressant à lui, en l'observant, CM Punk a compris que Jeff n'était pas tout à fait bien dans sa peau, qu'il était encore fragile au niveau de ses vives et addictions. Et malgré lui, CM Punk s'est sentit pris de sympathie pour son ainé. Mais comme CM Punk a eu cette révélation à un moment où Jeff et lui se détestait, eh bien il a décidé de l'ignorer, ne pouvant pas tendre la main à Jeff (vu que ce dernier refuserait net). Enfin, voilà pourquoi CM Punk est un peu tourmenté.

Sinon concernant ce chapitre, j'ai mis du temps à le poster pour une raison qui ne va surement pas te plaire... je n'ai pas encore écris la suite. J'hésite de plus en plus quant à la tournure de cette histoire. Donc la suite mettra un peu plus de temps.

En tout cas, j'adore tes reviews et j'adore chaque commentaire que tu écris ! Alors par pitié : ne t'arrête surtout pas de m'écrire ! :-)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Deux hommes et un objectif.**

Smackdown 21 aout 2009

CM Punk était réputé pour être un grand insomniaque. Il ne dormait que très peu, voire pas du tout, lui donnant ainsi l'apparence de ce qu'il n'était pas : un drogué. Mais si ces insomnies légendaires lui conféraient des cernes de la taille de l'Illinois, elles lui offraient également un avantage non négligeable: du **temps**. Le temps de s'instruire, le temps de se cultiver, le temps d'apprendre, mais surtout…

_Le temps d'étudier Jeff Hardy. _

Grâce à cette révolution qu'était internet et la connexion illimitée, CM Punk avait pû retracer tous les matchs phares du Charismatic Enigma, sa carrière et ses échecs, en une nuit. Une nuit particulièrement instructive sur le pourquoi du comment Jeff était aussi adulé par le public.

Un **parce que** pouvant être résumé en trois mots : **beauté, jeunesse et robustesse**. Parce que Jeff avait été le bel adonis de ses dames, défiant les plus grands, secourant les demoiselles en détresse, effectuant des sauts à en faire pâlir Harry Houdini…

CM Punk décolla son postérieur du banc en bois des vestiaires pour s'agenouiller face au banc adjacent sur lequel reposait un Jeff Hardy, profondément endormi, un bras sous la nuque et le ventre se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

CM Punk consulta sa montre. 22h10 et Jeff trouvait quand même le moyen de s'endormir. Pour le professionnalisme hein …CM Punk soupira longuement avant de retourner à sa contemplation du Beau au Vestiaire Dormant.

CM Punk le détailla ainsi, calmement. Il étudia ses traits, son front marqué par l'âge, ses joues flasques, sa peau couverte d'imperfections à peine masqué par son récent bronzage…Loin du fringant garçon qui, autrefois, avait affriolé les adolescentes, les trentenaires et les vieux cochons.

CM Punk laissa parcourir son regard sur le reste de l'anatomie de Jeff Hardy avant d'être arrêté par les ongles fraichement vernis de son ainé. CM Punk fronça les sourcils, en proie à une sensation bizarre. Son front se lissa quelque minute plus tard et un soupir las résonna dans la pièce exiguë.

Jeff Hardy n'évoluait plus Jeff Hardy ne se renouvelait plus.

S'il était vrai qu'il changeait constamment de masque facial, de couleur de cheveux et de thème d'entrée, en essence il était le même qu'il y a dix ans : un beau garçon affriolant les adolescentes, les trentenaires et les vieux cochons. Du moins, c'est ce que Jeff s'efforçait de vouloir croire et faire croire à son monde. **Enfermé** dans cette image de lui-même d'il y a dix ans, s'accrochant désespérément à sa gloire passée, sans prendre conscience que son corps avait continué à vieillir sans lui. Jeunesse et robustesse l'avait quitté, mais Jeff ne le comprenait toujours pas.

Et si CM Punk avait essayé, à sa façon bien particulière de le lui faire comprendre, à savoir en le passant à tabac semaine après semaine, petit Jeff n'avait visiblement pas compris le message.

Jeff jouait non seulement avec sa santé, avec sa vie mais surtout avec ses fans. Toutes ces personnes qui devaient vraiment croire en Jeff et au super héros-phénix qu'il était. Alors que ce n'est qu'un suicidaire, avide d'attention et qui, à l'abri des regards, élimine par la drogue la douleur qu'il s'était infligé lui-même .

Du coin de l'œil, CM Punk posa un regard sévère sur le visage endormi du coloré. Le voir ronfler aussi paisiblement dans son coin, avec une telle insouciance, le mettait vraiment hors de lui.

D'autant plus que si Jeff était encore adulé, c'était uniquement en raison des stigmates de sa beauté passée, stigmate qu'il portait encore sur son visage... Un état de fait qui rendait CM Punk fout de rage.

Jeff était l'écran qui l'empêchait de communiquer avec l'univers de la WWE. Toujours à intervenir sans y être invité, toujours à vouloir faire graviter le monde autour de lui. CM Punk serra les poings.

Alors si Jeff et ses airs d'Adonis disparaissaient, peut-être que les gens daigneraient enfin l'écouter ? Alors s'il détruisait cet écran sous leurs yeux... Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Penché sur le visage de Jeff Hardy, CM Punk s'imagina avec un briquet sous la main. Pour brûler ce visage, ce poison ambulant… Jeff remua à cet instant et CM Punk se redressa, prenant brusquement conscience de la situation.

**Un homme entrain d'en observer un autre dormir. **

Évidemment quiconque qui serait entré à ce moment-là dans les vestiaires aurait forcément mal interprété la scène. _Très mal interprété la scène_, pensa CM Punk au fur et à mesure que les mots abus, désirs secrets et coming out défilaient dans sa tête.

CM Punk était à 99% sûr que personne n'entrerait dans les vestiaires à cette heure-ci. Tous devaient être occupés à préparer leurs matchs respectifs. Mais dans le doute, CM Punk s'éloigna du coloré. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de passer pour un prédateur sexuel.

§…§

"... _ff_, _Jeff_ ! Eh réveille-toi mon pote !"

"Hein !? Quoi !?"

Jeff se redressa brusquement en alerte et observa tout autour de lui. Il accrocha au regard rieur de John Morrison et comprit ce qui le faisait marrer. Jeff s'était bêtement endormi dans les vestiaires. Jeff ferma fortement ses paupières avant de les ouvrir le plus grand possible. Il devait retrouver ses esprits.

"J'ai dormi combien de temps ?"

"Je dirais 15 minutes."

"Merde !" S'exclama Jeff. "C'est bientôt à moi ! Merci de m'avoir réveillé John !"

"On se dit à dans 45 minutes pour notre match par équipe ?" Sourit le Guru of Greatness.

"A dans 45 minutes alors !" Sourit Jeff en sautillant sur ses jambes.

Puis il fonça vers l'entrée du ring. Il lui restait tout au plus cinq minutes avant son entrée en scène. Sur le chemin il croisa son frère et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant au passage en poursuivant sa route.

Depuis qu'il avait remporté la ceinture à Night of Champion, sa vie s'était améliorée. Enfin si on oubliait les passages à tabac de sa Némésis, alors oui sa vie avait considérablement embellie. Il s'était fait un nouveau pote en la personne de John Morrison et il avait renoué avec son frère.

Jeff fit son entrée. Tout autour de la salle avait été éparpillé des échelles de toutes tailles, des tables et des chaises. Sûrement en référence à son prochain match à Summerslam: un match à tables, échelle et chaise. Jeff laissa sa main courir sur quelques tables, savourant le contact froid.

Il passa ensuite sous quelques échelles, défiant les croyances populaires avant de saluer son public et de monter sur le ring. TLC.

"Vous savez j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'univers de la WWE ces derniers mois. Et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que mon frère et moi sommes réconciliés Et vous savez que ce sont les Hardy qui ont rendu les TLC match aussi populaire."

Le public s'exclama de joie et Jeff sourit pour lui-même. Ces personnes étaient justes incroyables. Il les aimait tellement ! Cependant, Jeff reprit la parole, d'une voix plus grave. Le public l'écouta consciencieusement.

"Vous savez parfois, la vie est injuste. Je parle bien sûr de mes nombreuses blessures. Les docteurs m'ont dit que c'était sérieux, d'arrêter la compétition et toute activité physique. Je veux dire, j'ai 31 ans passé et leur conseil a été: "Jeff, il est peut-être temps pour toi de prendre ta retraite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." "

Des cris de déception se firent entendre. Au loin, des gens se concertaient pour savoir quoi penser, complètement paniqués. Jeff se rajusta la nuque avant de reprendre la parole.

"Mais vous savez bien que je ne suis pas de ceux qui suivent les ordres du médecin et, Kansas City, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je vais m'y mettre !" Hurla Jeff.

Ça y est, il avait enflammé la foule ! Le public se mit à hurler, le cœur allégé. Et Jeff était heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur ce public. Il grimpa lentement sur l'échelle qui se trouvait au centre du ring avant de s'y installer confortablement.

A cet instant précis, au dessus du sol, en hauteur face à son monde, face aux personnes qui criaient son nom en brandissant des pancartes à son effigie, Jeff se sentit pleinement entier. C'était **son** moment, son moment à lui seul. Un souvenir dont il voulait graver chaque couleur, chaque odeur, chaque cri.

"Le son des tables qui se brisent : j'adore ! Le bruit des chaises se fracassant contre ma peau : une mélodie à mes oreilles… En fait, ce que je veux dire, à ma façon bien particulière, c'est que…"

Jeff ferma les yeux avant de les braquer face à son public, aux caméras, au monde entier.

"CM Punk, tu auras besoin de beaucoup plus qu'une chaise en acier pour m'écarter du ring et m'empêcher de te refaire le portait à Summerslam dans un **TLC match**!"

Et comme il s'y attendait, sa bête noire fit son entrée à ce moment précis. Assis sur son échelle, Jeff observait avec froideur les mimiques grotesques de slip étoilé. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux, un sourire amusé sur le visage, testant l'adhérence des échelles autour du ring.

Jeff détourna son regard, ne supportant plus la vision de ce clown. Dire qu'il y a quelque mois de cela, il aurait été presque convaincu par son discours de mec éploré ne sachant pas quoi faire pour prouver sa bonne foi. Pff. Il s'est finalement décidé à montrer son vrai visage.

D'une certaine façon, Jeff préférait cette situation. Parce que même si depuis deux semaines, Jeff se faisait passer à tabac par sa Némésis, au moins ce dernier ne dissimulait plus sa haine et Jeff savait maintenant sur quel pied danser. Le ton était donné; la musique serait finalement celle de la haine. Moralement, c'était un poids qui s'enlevait de ses épaules.

Presque malgré lui, Jeff reporta son regard sur CM Punk qui s'était enfin décidé à monter sur le ring. Un micro à la bouche, un sourire niais au visage et les yeux collés au sien, le Chicagoan tapota l'échelle sur laquelle Jeff s'était installé.

"Hey Jeff !" Lança CM Punk, une curieuse lueur brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

La mâchoire contractée, Jeff lui jeta un regard malfaisant. Si seulement on pouvait lui couper le sifflet à ce type. Ou son micro. Ça lui évitera d'entendre ses salades !

"Jeff," reprit CM Punk, "n'es-tu pas inquiet à l'idée d'être au sommet de cette échelle. Une **si grande** échelle, surtout dans ta condition actuelle. Et par condition, je parle bien sûr du fait que tu es probablement ivre en ce moment ! Tout comme ces gens qui nous entourent."

Jeff haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire. Vraiment ce mec était pas croyable. Aussi chiant que prévisible. Jeff secoua la tête, avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Quelque chose dont vous êtes fier hein ?" Murmura le brun. "Il faut vraiment être dans un état d'ébriété avancé pour avaler les saloperies que Jeff Hardy vous gerbe dessus."

CM Punk leva les yeux vers lui, le regard incroyablement sérieux. Et Jeff détestait ça. Ce mec se croyait tellement au dessus de tout le monde. Tellement fort, tellement intelligent. A insulter les autres, à ignorer leurs efforts, à les tourner en dérision…

"Qu'est-ce que 'vivre dans le moment' t'a apporté Jeff ?" Le questionna Punk. "Eh bien, je sais que ça t'a apporté un aller simple pour les urgences. Mais pour quoi ? L'adulation de ces gens ? Un bref moment d'attention ?"

Jeff ignora les paroles du brun et joua avec la ceinture qui était à porter de sa main, suspendue au dessus du ring par un câble. Finalement le Rainbow Haired Warrior avait décidé d'appliquer le conseil de Straight Edge à la lettre et l'ignorer **lui** ! Dire juste non, c'était bien ça le truc ?

« Honnêtement j'arrive pas à me décider. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus pathétique ?" Hurla CM Punk pour couvrir le bruit de la foule. "Ces gens suspendus à tes lèvres, attendant le prochain exemple toxique tu leur offriras pour asseoir ton influence. Ou **toi** et ton **addiction** égoïste à leurs applaudissements, leurs encouragements et leurs félicitations."

C'est fou ce que cette ceinture était jolie. A la fois sobre et accrocheuse. Simple mais efficace. Et autour de ses hanches, elle resplendissait d'autant plus. Et c'était son nom qui était accroché dessus.

"Écoute Jeff. Écoute-les attentivement !" L'interpela CM Punk en désignant la foule du doigt. "Ils pensent vraiment que tu peux me battre à SummerSlam."

"Ouais et c'est ce que je pense aussi," répondit Jeff, pragmatique.

"Tout comme Teddy Long. Notre 'vénéré' manager général qui pense que les TLC sont **tes** matchs. Les matchs de Jeff Hardy !" exulta faussement CM Punk.

Jeff sourit et se mit à encourager les cris de joie de ses fans, tout en dansant sur le rythme de leurs voix. CM Punk pouvait ou faire dire ce qu'il voulait, Jeff était sûre d'une chose : à SummerSlam, il conservera sa ceinture !

"Mais ils ont raison," concéda CM Punk. "C'est ton match. Ce TLC match sera ton match, ton **dernier** match."

Jeff se pinça la glabelle, ennuyé par le discours tellement chiant de CM Punk. En fait, si y'a quelqu'un qui était ivre en ce moment, c'était bien CM Punk. Parce qu'il faut être dans un état second pour espérer pourvoir le vaincre lui, Jeff Hardy, dans un TLC !

"Je sais ce que je dois accomplir pour obtenir ce que je veux," énonça le brun. "Quand je t'aurais battu à SummerSlam et récupéré mon titre de champion du monde poids lourd, ça confirmera tout ce que j'ai pu dire dans le passé. Je prouverais sans l'ombre d'un doute que Straight Edge est le bon chemin, que Straight Edge signifie être meilleur que toi !"

Tellement chiant, tellement chiant…Jeff baya aux corneilles avant de s'étirer à la manière d'un chat.

"**Jeff**, je dois me débarrasser de toi afin d'enseigner à ces gens la différence entre le bien et le mal," poursuivit le Straight Edge d'un air entendu. Je dois me débarrasser de toi pour apprendre à ces gens comment dire _non_. "Je **dois** me débarrasser de toi pour qu'enfin ces gens quittent **ton** crédo du 'vivons dans le moment' et qu'ils se réveillent dans **ma** réalité."

Jeff fronça les sourcils. Et ce que les gens voulaient, est-ce que Straight Edge Boy s'en souciait ? Et si les gens n'en voulaient pas de sa réalité ? Non, ben non, le concept même de 'consentement' ne faisait visiblement pas parti du vocabulaire du grand Punky !

"Ne te fais plus aucune illusion Jeff," reprit CM Punk, les yeux rivés sur les siens. "Il n'y aura pas de retour pour toi. Tu peux parler de la distance entre cette échelle et le sol autant que tu veux, parler à ces gens, mais... Eh Jeff, rien ne restera. A Summerslam, je vais te faire mal. Très mal. Je vais t'**éradiquer** de la WWE et m'assurerait d'effacer toute les traces de ton passage, toutes les souillures que tu auras laissées ici. Pour **toujours**."

Jeff ferma les yeux avant de se relever et de ramener ses jambes du même côté de l'échelle. Il devait faire face à CM Punk.

"Punk, tu ne peux pas me détruire," énonça sans la moindre animosité Jeff. "Tu ne peux pas détruire tout ce que j'ai construit, bâtit, dans cette compagnie à travers ces dix dernières années. Et à SummerSlam, je te prouverais que je suis meilleur que toi, dans ma spécialité : tables, échelles et chaise."

CM Punk ne le lâcha pas du regard, le regard rempli de ressentiment. Pour la première fois, Jeff eut l'impression de faire face, non plus à un adulte, mais à un gamin auquel il fallait remettre les idées en place.

Le sentiment disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu car l'instant d'après, CM Punk reprenait du poil de la bête.

"Tu sais quoi Jeff, tu as raison ! Tu ne serais pas là, si ce n'était pas pour ces gens. Tu as **besoin** d'eux pour t'**autoriser** tes écarts de conduite. Tu as besoin de ces personnes pour **justifier** ton comportement irréfléchi. Tu as besoin de leurs applaudissements pour avoir de la **contenance**, pour t'accrocher à tes **idées erronés** !" Analysa CM Punk. "Tout comme eux ont besoin de toi pour justifier leurs comportements irréfléchi avec leurs drogues, leurs beuveries et leurs fumettes."

Jeff se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et conservait de moins en moins son self contrôle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant son chignon.

"Ces gens essaient en vain de vivre une vie de débauche à travers un homme, qui, par son mode de vie, croit qu'il peut voler," sourit béatement le brun.

Le visage faussement niais mis en valeur par une voix teintée de moquerie laissait clairement transparaitre les sentiments de CM Punk : de la condescendance, du mépris. Pour ceux qu'il ne comprenait pas, pour ceux qui était différent de lui…

"Punk, je ne **pense** pas que je peux voler," commença doucement Jeff avant de hurler. "Je **sais** que je peux voler !"

Un sourire en coin s'étira sur le visage du brun et Jeff regrettait déjà de lui avoir donné satisfaction. CM Punk cherchait précisément à l'énerver.

"Eh bien voyons ce que ça donne !" S'exclama CM Punk.

Il poussa violemment l'échelle, faisant vaciller Jeff Hardy. Mais contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu s'attendre CM Punk, Jeff retomba sur ces pattes et réagit très vite. Il esquiva CM Punk avec l'agilité d'un chat avant de lui asséner un Twist of Fate.

L'espace de quelques minutes, Jeff fut tenté de se défouler sur CM Punk, encore à terre. Après tous les coups de chaises, les attaques gratuites et lâches, les nuques brisées... Oui Jeff était vraiment tenté de lui rendre la pareille et de se défouler sur le corps du brun. Mais au dernier moment, Jeff se rétracta. Toute sa colère et sa haine, il la réservait à leur match à table échelle et chaise.

_CM Punk, à Summerslam, Je vais tellement te détruire que tu en viendras à vouloir te droguer..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Edit** :** Non pas de nouveau chapitre.Désolée. C'est juste qu'après relecture, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais omis un de mes chapitres, le chapitre trois intitulé 'deux hommes et une controverse'. Bref, grosse bourde de ma part ^^'. Alors j'ai réparé l'erreur. J'espère très vite trouver l'inspiration pour mon prochain chapitre. En attendant, encore désolée. :-/_

* * *

**No Name : **Ouais, vive les dissertes philosophiques (même si je suis pas douée dans cette matière ^^'). Plus sérieusement, tu as tout à fait compris mon point de vue sur Jeff Hardy et CM Punk. Le dernier est pour moi celui qui est terre à terre et qui endure la souffrance. Le premier celui qui essaie de s'en échapper et à fuir la souffrance. Mais je ne vais pas développer , tu as déjà tout dit avec une justesse remarquable !

Après quand je regarde ton point de vue, bien que très différent du mien, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y adhérer également. Alors je me suis demandée pourquoi (oui, oui, j'ai des hobbys ultra passionnant dans la vie ^^). Et pour moi, l'explication réside dans le fait que mon point de vue se focalise sur la psychologie des personnages, sur comment il perçoive le monde et agissent en fonction et le tien s'attarde sur comment les gens les perçoivent eux, sur ce qu'il peuvent représenter en terme d'image, de symbole. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Dis moi si je me trompe ;-)

Et non tu ne m'ennuies pas ! Tes reviews sont toujours cool à lire !

Et pour Edge, crois ce n'est pas mon point de vue à moi mais bien celui de Edge qui croit résolument que CM Punk le plagie. Et je serais incapable de t'expliquer pourquoi il croit ça, parce que même moi je comprends pas ^^.

Sinon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, est le dernier dernier écrit en date. La suite mettra vraiment beaucoup plus de temps à être postée. J'hésite entre deux options :

\- Ou comme je l'ai dit dans mon résumé je suis fidèlement la rivalité et en reste sur de la pure destruction (la fin de cette rivalité m'a toujours laissé un gout amer).

\- Ou je lui écrit une suite mais qui alors prendrait une dimension encore plus personnelle, genre voire la vie privée des deux en détail, de sorte qu'ils finissent par se comprendre l'un l'autre . Mais cette solution me poserait un problème de conscience T-T. Certes je ne connais pas leur vie privée, mais l'inventer me mettrait quand un peu mal.

Je suis prise entre deux feux !

Enfin bref, en attendant, je te laisse patienter avec ce petit chapitre. :-) Et au pire, je mettrais sur mon profile l'état d'avancement de ma fic.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Deux hommes et un voisin.**

Summerslam : 24 heures avant le match.

Un sac à dos à son bras gauche, une valise à son bras droit, CM Punk chercha du regard la place numéro 34 des yeux. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas côté hublot. Il détestait avoir des fenêtres sous son nez lorsqu'il voyageait et le côté couloir permettait davantage de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

En arrivant devant sa place, CM Punk fit face à deux nouvelles, une bonne et une très mauvaise. La bonne nouvelle ? La place 34 était côté couloir. La très mauvaise ? Le siège voisin était occupé par Jeff Hardy. Les prunelles sombres du Chicagoan se mirent à verdoyer, signe qu'il contenait sa colère.

De toutes les personnes possibles et inimaginables de l'univers de la WWE, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur **la** dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ! Quelle était la probabilité que parmi tout de staff de la WWE, il tombe sur **le** mec qu'il ne pouvait pas sacquer ? S'il attrapait l'idiot qui s'était occupé de l'attribution des sièges, il lui ferait passer l'envie de s'amuser avec ses nerfs !

Et le regard mi choqué, mi venimeux que lui lança le plus jeune des Hardy lui signifia que le sentiment était partagé. En même temps ce n'était pas comme si Jeff allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert, pas après les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir. CM Punk sourit intérieurement en repensant à la tête de Jeff, coincée entre une chaise, et balancée contre les poteaux du ring, le tout sous les cris horrifiés de ses fans.

Un souvenir qu'il affectionnait particulièrement...

Mais en attendant il se retrouvait dans un vol de six heures avec pour seul compagnie, un homme qui devait souhaiter sa mort imminente. Et un trajet sous le signe de l'irritation était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. CM Punk se tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche de quelqu'un de suffisamment gentil pour échanger sa place. Mais il se résigna très vite lorsqu'il vit que les seuls catcheurs qui l'entouraient étaient des amis de Jeff Hardy qui ne prendraient même pas la peine d'écouter sa requête.

Mâchouillant l'anneau accroché à sa lèvre inférieure, CM Punk dévisagea lentement le cadet des Hardy, les yeux injectés de colère. Il resta ainsi, de longues minutes à ne pas bouger, avant de se décider et de ranger ses affaires dans la soute au dessus de lui et de s'installer.

A côté de lui, Jeff renifla de mécontentement avant de replonger dans sa contemplation du hublot. CM Punk se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de rejeter sa tête sur le dossier du siège et de s'installer le plus confortablement possible.

Une sonnerie de portable lui fit ouvrir les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers le blond qui venait de décrocher.

"Oui…oui je suis sur le vol…oui…oui très bien. Oui mon ange. Oui, c'est entendu… Prend bien soin de toi. Je… "

"Excusez-moi monsieur," intervint une voix féminine. "Je vais vous demandez d'éteindre votre téléphone. L'avion va bientôt décoller."

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit poliment Jeff avant de retourner à son combiné. "Je dois raccrocher maintenant…Je t'aime."

L'espace d'un instant, CM Punk fut tenté de mimer grossièrement les dernières paroles de Jeff. Mais un seul regard de ce dernier l'en dissuada.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, le vol 234 va bientôt décoller. Nous vous prions d'éteindre vos téléphones et d'attacher vos ceintures. La compagnie vous souhaite un bon voyage."

CM Punk sortit une bande dessinée de son sac et se mit à la feuilleter tranquillement, savourant chaque traits et répliques des personnages. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage devant l'évolution du méchant de l'histoire et de l'enchainement clair de ses idées et pensées. C'est sûrement ce qu'il appréciait le plus dans les comics : les méchants. Parce que ce sont eux les plus lucides, les plus réalistes.

Le brun s'interrompit dans sa lecture lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui bousculer l'épaule gauche. Il s'agissait de la tête de Jeff Hardy qui, endormi, l'effleurait par intermittence.

En temps normal lorsqu'une personne s'endormait sur lui, la réaction de CM Punk dépendait de deux facteurs : l'âge et le sexe de son voisin. S'il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un enfant, CM Punk se contentait de remettre doucement la personne à sa place, sans la réveiller. S'il agissait d'un homme, il lui tapotait l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Pour une fois, CM Punk n'adopta ni l'une ni l'autre des solutions. Il poussa sans la moindre délicatesse le Hardy qui se prit alors le hublot contre la tempe. Ce dernier se réveilla au même moment en poussant un juron de douleur.

"Putain mec, c'est quoi ton problème !?" S'écria le blond en le poussant à son tour.

"Mon problème c'est toi en train de me **baver** dessus !" Répliqua CM Punk sur le même ton. "Sérieux Jeff, ce sont tes petites pilules qui t'empêcher de faire la distinction entre un coussin et mon épaule ? Oh, non, ça doit être la bouteille de whisky que tu t'es autorisée avant d'embarquer !"

"Ou peut-être que ce sont juste tes sermons à la noix qui m'ont achevés ! _"Non Jeff, apprend juste à dire non Jeff"_," ironisa grossièrement le blond. "Prédicateur à deux balles !"

"Tu sais ce qu'il te répond le prédicateur à deux balles ?" S'écria CM Punk en lui faisant face, les yeux brillants de fureur, "il te…"

"Excusez-moi messieurs, puis-je vous proposer une boisson pour vous détendre ?" Le coupa une jeune voix claire et douce.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent de concert pour faire face à une jeune hôtesse noire au regard doux et maitrisé. Derrière elle, CM Punk aperçut le regard moqueur de John Morrison et le brun serra durement la mâchoire. Il venait d'oublier qu'il n'était pas sur un ring mais à bord d'un avion et ce qu'il pouvait ce permettre dans un ring, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans un avion.

"Un pepsi," lâcha le brun pour retrouver de sa contenance.

"Monsieur est servi," sourit la jeune femme en s'exécutant. "Et pour vous monsieur ?"

"Non ça ira," répondit doucement le blond.

"Pas même une petite bière Jeffrey ?" Nargua le Straight Edge.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un regard foudroyant du blond qui le fit ricaner plus qu'autre chose. Il nota alors le sourire en coin de l'hôtesse qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les lieux. Un sourire qui lui déplut immédiatement. L'hôtesse sembla remarquer son courroux car au même moment, elle reprit son chariot et s'en alla, sans plus demander son reste.

CM Punk la regarda s'éloigner, prit d'un léger remord. Cette femme ne lui avait rien fait après tout. Et CM Punk n'était pas du genre à détester les gens gratuitement… seulement les drogués qui ne s'assumaient pas en tant que tel, les **Jeff Hardy**.

Du coin de l'œil, il jeta un regard à l'objet de sa colère. Ce dernier était entrain de griffonner furieusement sur un bloc note. CM Punk ingurgita le contenu de sa canette et choisit de ne plus s'occuper de bébé Hardy.

Le reste du voyage se passa relativement calmement. Il entendit la respiration régulière de son voisin, signe qu'il s'était endormi. CM Punk consulta sa montre : 2h30 du matin. A part lui, tout le monde dormait maintenant.

CM Punk se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il laissa couler le robinet et s'aspergea le visage avant d'observer le miroir. Ce qu'il y vit ? Un homme brun, la trentaine, au visage tonique, un piercing sur la lèvre inférieure et des poches rouges sous les yeux.

"Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir monsieur ?"

CM Punk se retourna et reconnut l'hôtesse de tout à l'heure. Toujours aussi posée et sereine, un sourire très doux sur son visage mat.

"Non. J'ai quelques problèmes d'insomnies."

"Oh, j'ai quelque somnifères sur moi si vous..."

"Non merci, "la coupa CM Punk. "Je ne recours jamais aux médicaments sauf extrême urgence. On devient vite dépendant de ce genre de combine."

"Ah oui je comprends."

Une minute de silence s'écoula avant que CM Punk ne décide de se lancer.

"Écoutez, pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû me conduire ainsi. J'étais énervé et je... Enfin ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement. Je suis désolé."

"Non, non monsieur. C'était entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas. En fait j'ai sourit sans vraiment réfléchir. L'autre monsieur et vous me rappeliez tellement...Oh, c'était totalement déplacé de ma part. Je suis vraiment désolée !"

"On vous rappelait quelqu'un ?"

"Mes deux petits frères," avoua l'hôtesse en souriant. "Eux aussi s'entendent comme chien et chat. Ils adorent se chamailler et se taper dessus comme des chiffonniers. D'ailleurs il pourrait y passer la journée si je n'étais pas là pour les séparer !"

CM Punk cligna des yeux. Jeff et lui, des frères ? CM Punk ricana jaune. Cette femme ne devait sûrement pas s'intéresser au catch. Sinon elle aurait su que Jeff et lui n'étaient que pure haine et destruction et que le sentiment qui les liait n'avait rien d'affectueux.

Deux styles de vie différents, deux caractères incompatibles, deux hommes inconciliables.

CM Punk s'offrit un nouveau pepsi et retourna à sa place. Il s'installa confortablement, éteignit la lumière au dessus de lui et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se force à dormir. Ne serait-ce que quelques heures au moins.

TLC, les matchs de Jeff Hardy... Au final tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était mettre Jeff K.O en dehors du ring et récupérer la ceinture suspendue le plus vite possible. Oui, il ne perdrait pas de temps à passer à tabac Jeff et se précipitera vers la ceinture.

Maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à espérer que les pulsions suicidaires de Jeff ne le pousse à faire tout le contraire.

§...§

Summerslam 2009.

Jeff était tellement heureux. Heureux de voir CM Punk geindre et se tordre de douleur sous ses coups. En fait, c'était presque jouissif. Jeff attrapa la chaise en acier, la plia d'un geste et l'abattit encore et encore sur le dos du brun.

Jouissif, c'était bien le mot. _Allez rampe petite larve_, s'amusa Jeff en le lattant de coup_. Hein ? Ça fait quel effet d'être plus bas que le fond du trou, hein Mr. Perfect ?_

Jeff se saisit violemment des cheveux humides de CM Punk avant de fracasser sa tête contre la table des présentateurs. Le Straight Edge hurla de douleur. Dieu qu'il aimait ce son ! Et entre deux mèches de ses cheveux noirs, Jeff put les apercevoir, les petites larmes de souffrance qui perlaient les péridots de CM Punk.

_Et encore, tu n'as rien vu_, ricana Jeff avant de se saisir d'une échelle. La plus grande des échelles. Celle qui pouvait la mener à la victoire. Jeff jeta un coup d'œil au CM Punk amorphe qui reposait sur la table des commentateurs.

Il positionna l'échelle face à cette même table face à cette même enflure qui lui avait pourri son existence et sa santé mentale. Face à ce même connard essayait de le détruire.

"Jeff tu n'es pas sérieux," tenta de le dissuader un arbitre. "Tu ne vas pas faire **ça** ?"

_Si, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, _rétorqua mentalement Jeff en grimpant les marches_. Pour mes fans, pour l'univers de la WWE, pour moi. Et pour tous ce que tu nous as fait subir, Connard de Merde ! _

Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement le sommet de l'échelle, Jeff leva les bras en croix et se laissa bercer par les acclamations du public. Il s'offrait à eux, tout entier. Jeff sourit avant de pirouetter sur lui-même et de retomber droit sur CM Punk.

La table craqua et la vision de Jeff devint floue. Il vit des dizaines de personne s'attabler autour de lui. Il voyait des lèvres remuer, des regards inquiets, des mains s'agiter autour de lui mais son esprit était bien trop préoccupé pour y accorder de l'attention. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose sonnait faux. Jeff grimaça de douleur et tenta de coller une image à ce malaise.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, cet éclat olive rieur, ce sourire victorieux : CM Punk.

Jeff se sentit devenir nauséeux d'un coup. Il avait été berné. CM Punk était parfaitement conscient lorsqu'il lui était tombé dessus. Et il lui avait sourit durant son saut de l'ange. Voilà d'où venait cette image de sourire vainqueur. Jeff essaya de jeter un coup d'œil à côté de lui pour voir où était le brun mais quelque chose venait d'entraver ses mouvements : une minerve. Et un brancard.

On était entrain de l'emmener. On était entrain de l'emmener loin de la ceinture.

Jeff protesta contre les médecins autours de lui et exigea qu'on le fasse redescendre. Il sentit son cœur le lâcher lorsqu'il vit CM Punk ramper tranquillement vers la victoire. Jeff se dégagea des docteurs et se précipita chancelant vers l'intérieur ring.

Une forte douleur à l'abdomen le bloqua aux abords du ring et Jeff se frappa les poings aux sangs pour se forcer à continuer. Il réussit à pénétrer dans le ring, sous le regard décomposé et ahuri de slip étoilé.

Il s'agissait maintenant de savoir qui grimperait l'échelle en premier et qui surtout attraperait la ceinture avant l'autre. Chacun d'un côté de l'échelle, les deux se disputaient la satisfaction de décrocher le titre.

Jeff pouvait maintenant sentir la ceinture dorée entre ses doigts. Il était entrain de la détacher, il était entrain de la... Une nouvelle douleur à l'abdomen le souffla net: CM Punk venait de lui porter un High Kick aux niveaux des côtés. Jeff ne put en supporter davantage et lâcha prise. Un nouveau coup au niveau du visage et Jeff chuta de l'échelle. Le ring l'accueillit froidement et Jeff ne put bouger.

_All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled,  
It is in my hands, I must not fail,  
I must not fail._

Le thème de CM Punk sonna comme une mauvaise blague aux oreilles de Jeff. Il avait échoué. Il avait échoué.

_Nevermore to be held down  
by the wings of history.  
Nevermore to be cast aside,  
this day is mine_.

Et CM Punk était là pour le lui rappeler, planté au dessus de lui, la ceinture fièrement levée au dessus de lui. Jeff voulait disparaitre. Disparaitre de ce monde. Disparaitre de cet instant.

Le_ Phenom_ l'exauça.


	10. Chapter 10

**No Name : **Yeah je suis une fille (et fan de pokémon en passant ^^). Bon ben concernant la suite, la voici ! Et c'est le dernier chapitre (T-T). Sniff, c'est l'émotion *se tapote les yeux avec un mouchoir * ;-)

Bon, sinon je te laisse découvrir la fin pour laquelle j'ai finalement opté. Et sinon, oui Jeff Hardy est blond (oui, j'avais fait la recherche pour les besoins de ma fic vu que comme toi, j'ignorais sa couleur de cheveux ^^).

Sinon, vu que tu m'as dit qui tu soutenais à l'époque, je suppose que c'est à mon tour de me lancer. Eh bien voilà, à l'époque (je devais avoir 15 ans), je soutenais à fond CM Punk. Que ce soit pour l'histoire de la mallette du money in the bank ou pour le côté Straight Edge, je considérais que CM Punk était dans le vrai. Donc je le soutenais. Au détriment de Jeff. D'ailleurs j'avais même fini par détester Jeff Hardy (alors que je l'appréciais au début).

Et puis il y a eu le point de vue plus récent. Je m'étais revisionné la feud récemment (c'est ce fait qui m'a d'ailleurs poussée à écrire une fic sur eux) et là, mon point de vue s'est nuancée. Je ressentais un peu plus de sympathie pour Jeff.

Sympathie qui s'est accentuée en écrivant ma fic et les point de vue de Jeff. Oui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, en écrivant sur Jeff Hardy, j'ai commencé à me prendre de sympathie pour lui, à comprendre un peu plus son côté lâche (fuite de la réalité). Parce que c'est quelque chose que tout le monde a déjà fait dans sa vie (moi y compris), mais avec des moyens autres que la drogue ou l'alcool peut-être. Comme tu l'as très bien dit, Jeff représente la faiblesse humaine en terme de symbole, la réalité de l'homme. CM Punk lui le rêve, l'utopie. (D'ailleurs on va beaucoup parlé rêve et réalité dans ce chapitre ^^).

Mais bon, après ça ne m'a pas fait détester CM Punk pour autant et certaines de ses tirades, ses accentuations, me font toujours autant rire.

Bon, je te laisse lire ce dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas. Je t'attends à la fin du chapitre. J'ai encore plein d'autre choses à te dire ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Deux hommes, deux vies. **

Smackdown 28 août 2009

Alors que CM Punk, observait son rival entrer en scène, une pensée s'imposa à lui : ils avaient atteints le point de non retour. Il n'était plus question de petites querelles ou de mésententes cordiales. Il n'était plus question de quelques différents et d'une course à la ceinture.

Non maintenant il s'agissait de haine. De pure haine : haine de l'autre, haine de la différence. Respect, tolérance... CM Punk secoua mentalement la tête. Ils étaient à mille lieux de ces bons sentiments désormais.

Maintenant c'était à qui survivrait à l'autre, à qui dominerait l'autre, à qui briserait l'autre.

"L'un de nous n'a plus sa place ici," énonça le brun dans le micro, les yeux rivés sur sa Némésis. "L'un de nous **doit** partir."

Le regard ennuyé de Jeff s'éclaira. Il était intéressé.

"On aime prendre des risques ?" Poursuivit CM Punk le sourcil haussé, froid. "Alors allons-y, prenons des risques. Disons que ... celui perd le match aujourd'hui sera banni de la WWE !"

L'univers de la WWE ne pouvait pas les avoir tous les deux. C'était l'un ou l'autre.

"Si je perds," continua le champion, "tous ces gens, toi y compris, ne me verrez plus jamais débarquer sur ce ring, ne m'entendrez plus vous parlez **vérité** !"

Des cris d'excitation et de joie fusèrent dans les tribunes, au plus grand désarroi du brun. Il méprisait tellement ces fans, tellement que ça lui en faisait presque mal. Parce qu'aussi méprisable qu'ils étaient, CM Punk ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concerné par eux...

"Ouais ça me plait bien ça," approuva Jeff.

CM Punk immergea de ses pensées intérieures et focalisa son attention sur le blond. Il porta son micro à ses lèvres et continua sur sa lancée.

"Mais si c'est toi qui perds Jeff, ça prouvera juste que moi, mon style de vie, mes aptitudes, ma vie anti-drogue, sont meilleurs que toi, tes avis, et tes capacités. Ça prouvera que Straight Edge signifie, sans l'ombre d'un doute, 'être meilleur que toi'."

Un silence anormal s'abattit dans la salle. On pouvait presqu'entendre les talons de Jeff claquer tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas sur le ring, la mine songeuse, quelque regard jeté à la cage suspendue au dessus d'eux.

"Ah, c'est risqué, risqué," marmonna Jeff. "C'est fou, c'est dingue, c'est... **Conclut** !"

Yeux dans les yeux Jeff Hardy avait accepté l'ultimatum. CM Punk ne cilla pas et rendit son regard intimidant à Jeff. Ils y étaient : le point de non retour.

L'un d'eux allaient quitter la WWE et mettre fin à cette histoire.

§...§

Des centaines de petites lumières dansaient devant ses yeux. Des milliers de petites lumières floutés et colorés...Jeff cligna des yeux.

L'histoire se répétait. **Pourquoi ?**

_Ceux qui ne tirent pas de leçon de l'histoire sont condamnés à se répéter._

**Pourquoi **CM Punk venait encore de gagner le match ? **Pourquoi** le schéma de TLC venait de se réécrire dans ce Steel Cage match ?

_Parce que Straight Edge signifie 'être meilleur que toi'._

**Pourquoi** avait-il lâché prise ?

_Qu'est-ce que 'vivre dans le moment' t'a apporté Jeff ?_

La joue droite collée contre le sol froid du ring, Jeff balaya lentement du regard l'extérieur du ring. Et il l'aperçut. CM Punk.

Lui encore dans la cage, **l'autre** à l'extérieur, **libre**.

Victorieux, soulagé, railleur.

Jeff sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui. Quelque chose qu'il savait, remettrait beaucoup de temps à se réparer. Les larmes coulèrent lentement, effaçant les dernières traces de son maquillage tribal.

Il avait mal, il avait honte. Et il était trop confus pour être en colère.

Il se redressa doucement et réalisa que les milliers de petites lumières colorées n'étaient pas des lumières mais ses fans. Jeff battit des cils pour évacuer ses larmes et se recroquevilla un instant sur lui-même.

Ses fans. Tellement silencieux. Anormalement silencieux.

Il les avait sûrement déçus.

Jeff baissa les yeux un instant avant de se redresser et de les observer fièrement. Ces fans, ce petit univers qui l'avait porté et lui avait donné des ailes. Ils étaient des inconnus pour lui, des No Name.

Mais, même si ce n'était que l'histoire d'un minuscule fragment dans le temps, même si ce n'était que l'équivalent d'un atome dans l'espace, Jeff avait communié avec ces inconnus. L'espace d'une seconde, d'une minute, d'une journée, ils avaient dansé ensemble sur la même piste, dans le même univers. Ils avaient unis leur cœur et crié la même chose.

"Jeff ! Jeff ! Jeff ! Jeff !"

Il pouvait entendre leurs voix. Ils l'encourageaient encore, et encore. Jeff se releva et leurs fit face. Il essaya de graver chaque visage dans son cœur, chaque larme versé pour lui dans son esprit. C'était chose impossible, mais il voulait essayer. Il voulait les aimer, juste encore un peu. Est-ce qu'un homme comme CM Punk pouvait comprendre ça ? Jeff en doutait. CM Punk ne pourrait pas le comprendre. CM Punk ne pourrait jamais le comprendre.

Les premiers mots que Jeff adressa à ses fans furent des excuses. Il s'excusait de les laisser tomber, de les abandonner. Les derniers mots de Jeff furent des paroles d'espoir. Ils se reverront, ils le retrouveront.

Jeff se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie tout en laissant une dernière fois ses mains balayer les arènes. Il retira ses gants, son t-shirt, un peu de sa personne et les lança à la foule, à ses fans.

Arrivé au bord des coulisses, il se retourna vers ses fans et, une dernière fois, leur adressa un salut. Mais il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'un métal froid accueillit sa nuque. Jeff tomba sous la violence du choc.

CM Punk.

Le brun était entrain de hurler quelque chose à la foule et Jeff ne saisit pas tout à fait le sens de ses paroles. Il tourna la tête vers le Straight-Edge et le fixa. CM Punk le remarqua et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Mais contrairement à tout ce qui avait pu se faire par le passé, aux insultes échangés, aux coups de poings lancés, l'échange ne dura pas. CM Punk rompit très vite le contact. Jeff avait même cru lire quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gêne et du malaise dans les péridots du brun.

_C'est le fait que j'ai pleuré qui t'embarrasse, Punky ? _

§...§

De retour dans les coulisses du show, Jeff était entrain de faire ses adieux à tout le staff de la WWE, à ses collègues et amis. Et CM Punk, en retrait, l'observait, les bras croisés contre son torse, les yeux froids.

1m88, cheveux mi long, yeux verts, Jeff Hardy lui ressemblait. Physiquement en tout cas, c'était certain. Mais la ressemblance ne s'arrêtait pas seulement au physique. Mais ça beaucoup l'ignorait. Jeff Hardy le premier.

Jeff et lui se ressemblaient. Une ressemblance qui dépassait la similitude physique. Une ressemblance qui reposait sur leurs histoires et expériences respectives.

Parce que tout comme Jeff, CM Punk avait vu son enfance s'éteindre prématurément. Tout comme Jeff, il avait eu envie de briser sa réalité. Une réalité bercée par une mère alcoolique et un paternel inexistant.

Parce que tout comme le Jeff adulte, CM Punk avait vu sa confiance piétinée. Tout comme Jeff, la personne qui l'avait trompé avait été son confident, son protecteur et meilleur ami. Son grand frère. La personne à laquelle il faisait le plus confiance en ce monde. (1)

Mais contrairement à Jeff Hardy, CM Punk n'a pas décidé de tourner le dos à la réalité. Contrairement à Jeff, CM Punk n'a pas nié sa souffrance à l'aide de l'alcool et de la drogue. Contrairement à Jeff, il a emmerdé ces fausses solutions et pris sa vie en main. Contrairement à Jeff, il s'était séparé à jamais du Grand Frère qui le tirait constamment vers le bas.

Au final, Jeff Hardy et lui n'avaient été que des solutions contraires à des problèmes similaires. Et c'était **ça** leur unique différence. CM Punk avait préféré la réalité, aussi dure et intransigeante qu'elle était, là où Jeff avait préféré l'addiction et la fuite.

Et c'était peut-être pour cette raison que CM Punk ne pouvait pas admettre Jeff. C'était peut-être ça qu'il avait à ce point poussé à nier le Rainbow Haired Warrior.

_Parce que Jeff était tout ce qu'__**il**__ n'était pas. _

_Parce ce que Jeff était une réalité qu'__**il**__ aurait pu être. _

_Parce que suspendue à quelque choix, __**CM Punk**__ aurait pu être un __**Jeff Hardy**__._

CM Punk secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires. Aussi écœurante et dérangeante que pouvait être cette pensée, cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant : Jeff quittait la WWE.

L'ébauche d'un sourire se traça sur son visage.

_Ressemblance physique hein ?_ Repensa CM Punk.

Un sourire clairement sadique.

Le Chicagoan attrapa son sac, avant de se diriger vers le parking, tout en sifflotant joyeusement. Il venait de trouver le moyen de se venger de l'univers de la WWE. De ces fans qui l'avait déprécié à ce point pour un mec bancal. (2)

§...§

4 ans plus tard.

Assis dans un petit restaurant, Jeff observait l'amour de sa vie entrain de manger sa glace, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était officiel : Jeff était fou de sa fille. Elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup hérité de lui : yeux, cheveux, sourire... Il adorait sa fille !

Et dire qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie au pire moment de son existence : banni de la WWE, tombé dans l'oubli, replongé dans la drogue, ami avec la bouteille...

L'après WWE avait vraiment été une période noire de sa vie. Peut-être même la pire. Parce qu'en le bannissant de la WWE, CM Punk l'avait tout simplement exposé à tout ce qu'il a toujours fuit depuis tout petit : l'anonymat, la peur d'être oubliée, de voir son existence niée.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'était passé : ses fans l'avaient oublié. Et rapidement qui plus est. Il était retombé dans l'anonymat. Mais le pire, c'était peut-être l'identité de la personne par laquelle il l'avait remplacé.

CM Punk.

En parallèle à sa vie brisée en éclat, la carrière professionnelle de Straight Edge boy avait atteint les cimes : adulé, idolâtré, respecté et redemandé. Encore et encore.

Si au début, Jeff avait essayé de prendre ce succès à la légère, de l'accueillir avec fair-play et dignité, le temps croissant, la notoriété de CM Punk était devenue telle que le fair-play premier avait peu à peu laissé place à l'amertume, l'amertume à la rancune, la rancune à la jalousie.

Jaloux comme jamais, furieux, écœuré, éprouvé du succès de CM Punk. Un type qui pensait avant tout à sa propre personne, à son propre bien, qui se foutait des autres et vivait avant tout pour lui. Ce même type à l'arrogance pas fini, adulé, idolâtré respecté et redemandé par l'univers de la WWE.

Le monde avait préféré un égoïste à lui qui était prêt à tout leur donner, quitte à en parier sa vie... Lui l'altruiste tombé dans l'oubli, CM Punk l'égoïste naviguant sur le succès. Une situation qu'il avait mal digérée. Très mal digéré.

Ça avait été comme se réveiller d'un doux rêve pour se prendre la réalité en plein fouet. Une réalité trop atroce pour un rêveur comme lui. Il avait replongé dans la drogue et dans l'alcoolisme. Il voulait une échappatoire, n'importe laquelle. N'importe quoi qui lui ferait oublier la WWE, CM Punk et surtout ces fans ingrats qu'il avait aimés avec passion.

Et c'est au fond du trou qu'il est arrivé, le rayon de soleil à papa. Dans ce chaos, elle a été l'élan qui lui a donné la force de changer. Elle a été l'impulsion première qui lui a donné envie de sortir de son trip. Le grain de poussière, la pichenette qui a remit en marche sa carcasse éteinte. Elle lui a ouvert les yeux et il les a vus, ces quelques personnes qui lui tendaient la main. Ces personnes qui souhaitaient qu'il s'en sorte.

Et pas à pas, il a repris sa vie en main. Adieu seringue et beuverie. Bonjour vie moins extrême.

Ça lui avait pris du temps, ça lui avait coûté beaucoup d'effort. Mais aujourd'hui, il était bien. Il était heureux. Il s'aimait davantage et n'avait pas besoin du regard de milliers de personnes pour s'apprécier.

Et si demain Jeff devait à nouveau affronter CM Punk dans un match, il savait que les choses finiraient différemment. Il savait qu'il gagnerait. Parce qu'il avait quelque chose que CM Punk n'avait pas.

"Papa j'ai fait pipi dans la culotte !"

Une petite fille.

* * *

(1) Véridique : CM Punk a un grand frère. Ils avaient commencé la lutte ensemble et étaient très, très proches (un peu comme les frères Hardy je pense). Et puis, apparemment, le grand frère de CM Punk lui aurait volé beaucoup d'argent. Et depuis, ils ne se sont plus du tout parlés. Enfin, ça c'est d'après CM Punk lui-même. Autre recherche que j'avais faites pour l'écriture de ma fic ^^. Par contre l'histoire de la mère alcoolique et du père absent n'est que pure invention. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que CM Punk n'est pas issu d'un milieu aisé, bien au contraire.

(2) Petite référence au mauvais tour que CM Punk a joué après le départ de Jeff Hardy. Souvenir souvenir ? Quelque chose que j'avais pas du tout apprécié et que j'ai trouvé très cruel, même à mes 15 ans.

* * *

**No Name** : Bon ben voilà, c'était la fin de ma fic. Comme tu l'as vu, j'ai préféré suivre le fil de la feud et donc finir ça un peu tragiquement. Mais j'ai quand même voulu mettre une espèce de rapprochement entre les deux, du moins montrer qu'ils auraient pût être amis en d'autres circonstances. Histoire que la fin me satisfasse plus que ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Parce que oui, le point le plus mauvais de cette feud a été sa fin. C'était juste inachevée, triste et pure destruction. Le départ de Hardy (alors même que je ne l'aimais pas à l'époque) m'avait quand même laissé un gout amer dans la bouche. Et c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir : parce que je ne voulais pas revoir la fin.

Mais bon j'ai finalement réussie à y mettre un point final. Une fin qui me satisfait assez. Mais bon, après j'attends ton jugement :-)

Sinon, je voulais te remercier encore et encore d'avoir suivie ma fic. Tous tes commentaires m'ont rendu très heureuse et ils trouvaient à chaque fois le moyen de m'arracher un sourire. Ah le nombre de sourire niais sur mon visage avait décuplé ^^.

Alors mille merci ! Merci Merci No Name !

Sinon, comme il n'y aura plus d'autres chapitres, si tu m'écris une review, j'y répondrais sur mon profil.

Je t'embrasse !

Tisiphone-Edge.


End file.
